


Cuddlefish

by HindertoyBL, RamblingRobin, Thirdly



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3Plus, Abuse, Angst, Bigotry, M/M, Oral, Other - Freeform, Slash, Tentacles, Toys, Violence, WAFF, WIP, dp, m/m - Freeform, racist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindertoyBL/pseuds/HindertoyBL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRobin/pseuds/RamblingRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdly/pseuds/Thirdly
Summary: On the run from slavers, Pip is separated from his best friend, Tilbei, and finds himself on a strange planet, with even stranger aliens. His handsome rescuer is different from Pip. The odd man's human, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The petite Sepida bolted down the hall, dragging his slightly larger and definitely slower Nubra friend behind him. They ducked behind a corner and froze. Their lungs heaved, causing their secondary gills to flare, searching for more oxygen.

"Pip, I..." the inky-skinned Nubra whispered.

"Tilly, shh!" the Sepida gasped, peering around the corner. His wide eyes flashed an alarmed black as their pursuers spotted him. "Oh damn, run!" Pip yelped.

They scurried off again, dodging down tunnels and access hatches that left them utterly lost in the aging spaceport.

And the Hunnars were gaining on them.

"We should split up," Pip panted as they raced down an empty hall. "They aren't after you. They're chasing _me_."

"No way are we splitting up!" Tilbei countered, feeling his heart drop at the very idea. "How could you ask that of me? I'm your best friend!"

"That's _why_ I'm suggesting it, knucklehead!" Pip shot back as they hauled ass around a corner. "You are my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt because of me... _Ugh_ , this is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault that those damn Hunnars are looking to make quick cash with your pee!" Til huffed, all of the orange areas on his body glowing.

"It's _not_ pee!" Pip stated with great affront. "It's a complex organic base with a wide range of neurological effects... that happens to be secreted from a gland that _coincidentally_ empties into my urethra during pre-ejaculation, ejaculation, and urination!"

"Fine! Your _special_ pee, then!" Tilly insisted, his orange parts glowing brighter in embarrassment.

" _Argh_!" Pip was distracted from any further arguments by the sight of a door next to a mountainous pile of scrap junk. The Sepida thought fast. "Quick, Tilly! In there! I'm right behind you!"

"Are you kidding me?" The Nubra questioned indignantly. "The scrap heap?"

"The door, dammit!"

Pip didn't waste more time explaining, flinging the door wide and shoving his black and orange friend inside. He was about to join Tilbei when he heard something behind him. His skin flashed a terrified black as he saw three Hunnars barreling toward him. He took a moment to look at his friend.

"I'll get away and come back!" Pip whispered desperately. "I promise!"

"Pip! SHIT!" Tilly hissed as his best friend slammed the door closed, sealed him in from the outside, and ran off without him. He slammed his hands balled into fists against it and whimpered. " _Shit_!"

There was no time to hide, to camouflage himself. The Hunnars were right behind him, their grunts and shouts spurring the Sepida to sprint until his legs burned with the effort. As slid widely around yet another corner he recognized where he was, not far from the docking bays.

He raced forward, ignoring the growing number of people in his way as he dodged and spun around them, startling more than a few. Those same people were then bowled over by the pursuing Hunnars. It slowed them down, but not by much. When Pip reached the dock for his ship he slammed his palm against the registration pad, his head swiveling to peer behind him.

They were close! So close! Too damn close!

He felt a prickling tingle against his palm before the big hatch slowly slid open. He squeezed through before it finished its sluggish movement, banging desperately on the button just inside as soon as he could reach it.

The heavy metal door ground to a halt and began its lumbering slide back to it's starting position. Pip's pale skin and wide eyes flickered black and gray as he watched in horror as the Hunnars barreled toward him. They were reaching for the hatch, arms outstretched. As a safety measure against people losing fingers, toes, or limbs; the door would automatically reopen if anything obstructed it.

It thudded closed just as his pursuers were a hair from touching it.

Pip huddled for a moment, gasping in the docking tube, but he didn't have time to melt down. The Hunnars would find a way through that hatch. Pip had to get out of there. He could lose the Hunnars and circle back to pick up Tilbei, who would no doubt be cursing a blue streak when he saw him.

The Sepida straightened and hurried down the tube. He quickly boarded his ship and rushed to the little two-man bridge. His fingers flew over the controls. In minutes that felt like hours, his small ship was pushing off into space.

He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a blip popped up on his sensors. He tapped it, letting out a terrified squeak as an image of a Hunnar ship popped up in front of him.

They were still chasing him.

"Stubborn bastards," Pip hissed as he tapped the controls.

 _"Good day, Pipolphi,"_ a smooth computerized voice greeted him. _"How can I help you?"_

"Get me out of here," Pip begged. "As fast as you can!"

 _"The nearest planet is 20,000 miles away."_ The computer pointed out.

"Dammit," Pip hissed, his eyes on the image of the approaching Hunnar ship. They'd be close enough to grab him with their claspers in no time. "How long til we can jump?"

 _"A jump requires ten minutes to activate."_ The computer responded. _"My protocol urges me to warn of the dangers of space jumps. Being charged by Lorthian Crystals, space jumps are incalculable and dangerous."_

"I don't _have_ ten minutes!" Pip shouted. "I need to jump in..." He quickly calculated in his head his speed and trajectory compared to that of the Hunnar ship using the numbers flashing on his display. "Two and a _half_ minutes!"

 _"The fastest activation time is five minutes if shields are sacrificed for power."_ The computer replied.

"Is there any way to activate faster?" Pip asked desperately.

 _"Five minutes is the fastest time for a ship of this caliber."_ The computer insisted.

"I need a way to keep away from the Hunnar ship chasing us long enough for a jump."

 _"If thrusters are reversed promptly, this ship will slip beneath the Hunnar ship...confuses Hunnar radar briefly."_ The computer suggested.

"Sacrifice shields for power, initiate jump activation protocols, and do the reverse thruster thingy!" Pip yelled, leaning back in his seat as though that would somehow keep him away from the quickly approaching Hunnars.

The computer did as instructed, hovering the ship just beneath the Hunnar's mammoth of a ship for the remaining three minutes _. "Please prepare for space jump, Captain Pipolphi. In_ _ **9, 8, 7**_ _..."_ The computer instructed.

However, the Hunnars finally began to realize that the Sepida's ship did not go into a space jump and was hiding underneath. They maneuvered their tummy ache ship to the side and shot several rounds towards the smaller ship just as it finally made the jump.

:::

As Zane was all but slammed down off his hammock, he let out a curse and nearly peed himself a bit. What had felt like an earthquake but a moment before had come to an abrupt stop. "What the fuck?" He hissed as he clambered to his feet and dusted himself off. He took a few steps outside hesitantly and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that, at least, it hadn't been a hurricane.

The human hopped onto the beach sand and looked out into the water. Not a storm in sight, and most definitely not a volcano. When his gaze fell onto his shed, however, he let out another curse. "Holy fuck!" The broken pieces of wood were strewn along the sand in a long line as if a giant's hand had smashed his shed and then smeared the pieces forward.

A calm disembodied voice announced something in a language he couldn't make heads or tails of. The former Olympic gymnast had heard dozens of languages over the years from Russian to Rotokas. It was nothing he'd ever heard before. He had a fleeting thought that the strange words were kind of pretty, smooth and musical with soft clicks on some words that reminded Zane of a language he'd heard in Africa once.

The big man staggered backward as a loud hiss was followed by a metallic clunk. Where there had been empty air a moment before, what looked like a large doorway stood a few feet above the wreckage that had been his shed. The air seemed to flicker. Something matte black and about the size of a bus appeared, the strange doorway slotted into its side. It disappeared and reappeared a few times before flitting out of existence again, leaving the disembodied door hanging in the air. A red light flashed from inside, and he heard the grating buzz of an alarm. The voice came again, fainter and apparently coming from inside the doorway.

As Zane walked inside, his slate gray eyes widened at the sight of the inside of a spaceship. The scenery kept flickering from visible to invisible on the inside, and he felt his stomach plummet with every flicker, as it somehow caused him to feel a sense of vertigo. From the brief glimpses of it, he could tell that it was at least the size of a bus. "Is anyone in here?" He asked cautiously.

He heard a soft moan, followed by that strange, indecipherable voice again. It sounded like someone was hurt. Zane put aside his inner turmoil at a goddamn whatever it was, crashing on top of his shed and followed his ears.

He was grateful when the interior stopped disappearing before his eyes if only to save himself from running into walls. He had to hunch slightly as well. The ceilings were low. Honestly, the inside kind of reminded him of an upscale tour bus. It wasn't very wide, but there was room for what looked like it might be three bunk areas with privacy curtains. A table with benches, couches, and chairs and lots of flashing video screens filled most of the space. He didn't see anyone around.

There was another door ahead of him that seemed to be the origin of the flashing red light. That was his destination.

His eyes widened when he ducked through the short doorway. Where the rest of the ship had looked oddly normal, the room he stepped into looked straight out of a sci-fi movie. Weird floating displays flashed everywhere. Banks of indecipherable controls displayed unfamiliar strings of shapes that might have been words in a language he didn't know. Everywhere, things were flashing and beeping.

In the middle of the small room, there was a chair facing away from him. A pale-skinned arm hung limply over one armrest. Something dark and wet dripped from the tips of the fingers. It looked like blood.

As the human approached, he realized it was green-blue blood. The alien, and it was most definitely an alien, was hauntingly beautiful. But, Zane couldn't waste any time staring at it. Instead, he carefully lifted the petite body into his arms and rushed out of the ship before the invisibility began to flash again. He heard something slide closed behind him and when he peered over his head, he noted that the entire ship could no longer be seen from the outside.

"Shit!" He hissed as he carefully laid the creature onto a cot. On the weekends he usually gave surfing lessons to local kids, so he always had to have first aid on-hand.

Zane quickly thudded the toolbox he used for his kit next to the cot before rushing to the sink. He washed his hands and wetted a clean cloth. The dark-haired man knelt next to the cot and looked the creature over to figure out where the bleeding was worst. A gash on the alien's temple looked worst, so he started there.

The man carefully wiped the blue-green blood away. He hoped the cut wasn't too deep. He didn't think he could handle stitching anyone up. There was a clinic on the island, but the hospital was on the mainland. Zane didn't know what the authorities would do with the creature if they found out about him. If the injuries were bad, though, Zane wouldn't hesitate to make the call. Better to have the poor little thing taken to a lab than to die on Zane's beach.

When the water of the cloth hit the gash, the blood gushed out for a moment before slowing down. The flesh around the cut began to swell, pressing the edges of the wound tightly together. After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped. The human wiped it clean and looked closely at the injury. The tissue around the cut was puffy and tinged blue. Zane hoped that wasn't bad. At least it had stopped bleeding.

There were a few other cuts that Zane cleaned up. The flesh reacted as the first gash had when he wiped them with the wet cloth. They bled faster, but then closed tightly when the flesh puffed up.

As he looked the petite creature over, Zane discovered that the alien was very naked and definitely male. Although, he supposed he was making assumptions. The flaccid member resting between the creature's legs certainly looked like a penis.

There were other things about the alien that were human, as well. There were ten fingers and ten toes. It had two eyes, a nose, and a soft-lipped mouth. When Zane shifted the slight body to look for more injuries, he saw that the alien had a nice little bubble bottom.

Blushing, Zane let the alien roll onto its back again.

Even with the similarities, the creature was clearly not human. Even closed, the man could see that the eyes were too large. They were at least two or three times the size that a human's would be. Also, the skin was unnaturally smooth and soft with no sign of body hair. It was also a pale white, like the stomach of a big shark he'd seen once at an aquarium. Instead of being pink, the alien's nipples were blueish-green. Zane wondered if the skin coloring was different due to the weird color of its blood.

That made the human wonder if the creature's hair color was natural. It was very long, trailing off the cot and almost touching the floor, and vivid shades of dark blue to lighter green. The strands were thick, as well, like the embroidery floss his grandmother used for cross-stitch. It was smooth, without any frizz. When he touched it, it almost felt like the strands were curling around his fingers.

When Zane was satisfied the little alien didn't have any hidden cuts, he sat back on his heels and rooted through the first-aid kit. The gauze bandages blended into the background of pale white skin, but the beige bandaids looked strange.

The brunette human was so engrossed with studying the alien's features that he didn't realize that another little buddy of his had wandered back inside and began to lick gray toes.

" _Louie!_ " Zane hissed as his spotted English Setter sniffed and licked at the alien's feet. "What are you doing?"

What neither of them expected was for the alien to startle awake with a trilling shriek of some kind and then disappear.

"I- _whoa!_ " the man gasped when he looked out at nothing. The fact that it was invisible didn't seem to deter the canine, as he let out a soft bark and began nose at it from the other side of the cot. "Shit! Down, Louie, down boy! You're probably scaring the life out of the poor thing!" He reprimanded, causing the Setter to whine and walk away with his tail between his legs before laying down on the floor a few feet away with his head draped down on his forelegs.

Zane took a deep breath and turned back around, unsure of where to look. "See? It's alright. He won't hurt you," He explained in a gentle voice.

The cot shook slightly. When Zane looked closer, he saw that the creature hadn't actually become invisible. The alien had turned the exact gray of the cot beneath him. Even his long hair matched the canvas holding him. The locks had dropped down over the creature's face and shoulders, breaking up the alien's silhouette and hiding it further. When Zane crouched down to look at it from the side, he saw the poor thing had flattened itself down as much as it could. Amazing.

The poor thing was trembling like a leaf, though. When Zane reached out tentatively, the camouflaged creature jerked, toppling off the cot. The human caught a momentary glimpse of impossibly wide blue-green eyes with no pupil and irises that showed almost no white.

 _{"Please, don't eat me!"}_ Pip squeaked.

The terrified alien scurried behind a worn but comfortable faded green armchair and changed his coloring to match, down to the stitching along the seams.

Zane could only gape at the amazing camouflage in action, much like cuttlefish and octopi from the sea. He shot a glance at Louie. "Stay, boy. Don't want to scare him any further." He then turned towards the armchair and held out his hands in a surrendering motion. "We didn't mean to scare you," He explained softly. "We wanted to help you."

Pip couldn't understand a word the strange creature was saying. Its voice was low and soothing, causing a pleasant tingle low in his stomach. He cautiously peeked over the top of the chair, letting out a frightened squeak and ducking back down again. The creature sounded nice enough, but it was gigantic! It could tear him apart with bare hands. Both of Pip's hearts thudded in his chest at a frightening thought.

{"Did the Hunnars send you?"} he called from his hiding place. {"Please, just let me go! I-I had tests done, and my secretions are very very poor quality!"}

The human hadn't the slightest idea what the creature was telling him in his trilling voice, but he could tell that the poor thing was quite distressed. "I know that we seem to have our communication wires crossed," Zane mused softly. "But, I don't mean you any harm. Your ship crashed on my shed, and you were bleeding."

Unfortunately, Louie took the opportunity that Zane wasn't looking his way to pad over to the alien to sniff him some more. "Louie, crap!" He hissed.

A scream erupted from behind the chair a moment before the little alien bolted from the cover it provided. The animal had opened its mouth just enough to let Pip see its teeth. Big, scary, very pointy teeth. _That_ was a carnivore. And, it was almost as big as Pip. It was clearly going to kill him and eat him.

Pip instinctively sought the tallest thing in the room and deftly climbed it. The animal followed, peering up at him. Pip shook his finger at it, shouting to try to get it to go away.

{" _No!_ Bad monster!"} Pip hollered. {"I am not delicious! I taste very bad! You'll get an awful tummy ache if you eat me, so go away!"}

Then Pip suddenly realized just what, or rather who he'd climbed to escape the monster. He turned his head, feeling like it took an eternity before he was face to face with the giant.

He was wrapped around the behemoth's upper half, his legs curled around a muscled chest and his arms clung to well-defined shoulders. The giant's hands cupped his butt, helping to hold him up.

{"Oh, damn the abyss,"} Pip whimpered.

His first instinct was to leap from the giant's arms, but the monster was still below him. Pip was stuck.

Zane had no idea just how he ended up with his arms full of alien, but the distressed tone of his voice still rung loud and clear. "Louie, enough." He commanded. "Go outside for a while. _Go!_ " He instructed as the Setter let out another whine and trotted outside through a flap at the door.

The human let out a long sigh but made no sudden movements as he spoke to the creature in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Pip stared into soft gray eyes. They were small, but fit the giant's features nicely. They were warm and had an unexpected kindness in their depths. It reminded him of the clouded skies that promised spring, back home. Or, the small slate coins children played games with. He didn't even realize he'd dropped his camouflage, as he gazed into those deep eyes.

{" _Pretty_ ,"} Pip breathed, a lock of his filament tentacles reaching out to gently stroke the giant's cheek.

Zane felt quite proud of himself that he didn't freak the fuck out when one of the alien's hair strands began to caress him. He gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden, as he gazed into large, lovely blue-green eyes. It was quite strange that they had no pupils, but they were still gorgeous. "I wouldn't have been able to dream a species like you up if I tried, you're quite beautiful." He whispered.

Something in the behemoth's voice left Pip blushing blue. The timber of the giant's voice rumbled against a very sensitive part of the alien's anatomy that happened to be pressed tightly to the human's broad chest. He blushed harder as his penis decided it was more excited than scared. Traitorous body part.

Slate gray eyes widened as he felt what he had previously thought was a male's rod actually hardening against him. "At least now I know you're really a male, little one." He mused with a teasing smile. He carefully lifted one of his hands to rub the alien's back gently. "It's alright. I can't control all my body's reactions either."

Pip promptly burst into tears, everything seeming to crash into him at once as he let himself believe that maybe the giant wasn't with the Hunnars, that maybe he was a good behemoth. He clung tightly to the human's body as he cried. Pip had very nearly been kidnapped, locked his best friend in a random room of a spaceport and stranded him there, almost been caught by Hunnar's, been shot at, hurt, and licked by a pointy-toothed monster.

Zane was amazed how some feelings and reactions were universal. He carefully walked over to his couch and sat down, continuing to gently stroke the alien's back. "There, there. A crash landing would be a traumatic experience for anyone." He soothed.

Eventually, Pip's sobs died down to hiccups, which were also universal. He sniffled and pulled back to look at the big man's concerned face. The giant certainly didn't seem anything like a Hunnar. Hunnars were cruel and bloodthirsty beings. They always moved in packs, with the biggest meanest one leading the rest. They had beady black eyes, wiry muscled bodies covered in ratty fur, and ugly hairless tails. They had technology, but their only weapons were on their ships. They never used anything but their claws and teeth fighting hand-to-hand. Needing a weapon when facing an opponent was considered a shameful weakness. Pip had learned about the nasty Hunnars at school when he was just a hatchling. They were among the species that were known to capture and enslave Sepida, "milking" them and selling the potent fluid as a drug. They were cruel beasts.

No, he couldn't imagine this sweet-faced giant was working with the Hunnars. Pip petted the man's cheeks. He couldn't help a trilling giggle. Scratchy, like sandpaper. How strange. Not bad, just...different.

{"I hope you really _are_ a nice giant,"} he sighed softly as he blinked away the last of his tears.

Zane let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "You seem to have finally calmed down." He mused out loud, allowing the alien to touch him however he wished. "My name is Zane." He explained as he carefully took hold of one of the smaller male's hands and pressed it to his chest. "Zane."

Pip cocked his head to the side, his filament tentacles curling and uncurling around his shoulders. The giant seemed to be trying to tell him something. Pip's nose wrinkled as he tried to figure it out. He smiled wide and grasped the giant's hand, pressing it to his bare chest.

" _Zzaaaay._ " He grinned triumphantly.

Zane shook his head. "No, _I'm_ Zane." He tried again, pointing to himself. _"Zane."_

Pip nibbled his lip as his brow furrowed. He started to point to his own chest but stopped at a small shake of the giant's head. He pressed his hand to the larger man's warm chest.

"Zzayyy?" he trilled uncertainly, his skin flickering orange.

"Yes, close enough." Zane nodded and responded with a smile. "Zay works fine." He said as he pointed to himself again. " _Zay._ "

{"Is that your name?"} Pip wondered aloud. {"Or maybe it's your rank? I think it's your personal name. You look like a Zay. I like it."} Pip took Zane's hand and spread it palm down on his chest. The sensation made him tingle pleasantly. {"Pipolphi Ets Dejunsi of the Sepida in the Waters,"} Pip said formally before smiling shyly. {"But you can call me Pip."} He patted the hand on his chest. _"Pip."_

Zane gaped at what he could only assume was the alien's fully extended name, but he felt relieved when he settled for a much simpler one. "Pip...that's nice. _Pip._ " He decided to try something out. "Zay help Pip." He explained as he carefully motioned towards the bandages. "Zay help."

Pip looked himself over, his hand flying to his forehead to feel the gauze there. Suddenly, he felt all the cuts and bruises acutely, and he groaned pitifully. He was bandaged, though. And the giant must have known to apply water to his cuts. With water, cuts would bleed freely for a few moments to flush out debris. Then the water contacting the hypodermis caused localized edema, swelling until the wound closed and the water no longer touched the sub-skin layer. Another reaction within the damage connective tissue sealed the wound closed. Pip was impressed. His giant was a healer and seemed to be trying to tell him so.

{"Zay healer,"} Pip told him in Sepida, petting the big man's chest.

"Not sure what you just said, but hopefully it's close." Zane wondered out loud. "Pip hide?" He asked out loud as he mimicked hiding behind his hand. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to explain to the alien that he had to remain concealed around anyone other than him.

{" _Oh_! Hide?"} Pip asked, trying the word. {"Like _this_?"}

Pip flattened himself to Zane's chest. His tentacles obscured his outline as his chromatophores perfectly matched the colors under and around him. He lifted a lock of tentacles and peeked one large blue-green eye at the giant.

 _"Hide?"_ Pip asked uncertainly.

The dark-haired human was quite impressed, and more than a bit aroused. But, he pushed those thoughts down as he nodded sagely. "Yes, hide." He affirmed. "I'm going to lift you up carefully, ok?" He warned as he carefully stood up with Pip still in his arms. "Pip hide." He insisted as he walked with the alien outside of his beach house. He stopped for a moment to allow the alien to assess where he was. "Just let me know when you're ready." He whispered softly, hoping that Pip would give him a sign that he was ready to move onwards.

The little alien burbled nervously as he kept himself squished tight against the bigger body, keeping his camouflage up. Pip's eyes were wide, as he gazed through his tentacles at the odd world around him. The ocean was soothing and familiar, though the color wasn't as bright as he was used to at home. The sand was dark. Pip wondered if it was dirty or polluted, though Zane didn't seem to worry about walking on it. At home, the sands were perfectly white. The same shade as his pale skin. Pip felt a pang of homesickness, followed by worry for his best friend, Tilly.

Bizarre trees towered above their heads as they turned away from the beach. Pip wondered if the poor things were sick. They only had leaves at the very tops of their trunks. Some had big round balls up between the leaves. He wondered if it was some sort of fungus pod. Pip subtly held his tentacles in front of his nose and mouth, just in case the pods burst to release toxic spores.

His eyes widened, and he forgot to protect himself from alien spores when he saw the wreckage of the shed. There was a furrow in the ground, just about the size of the bottom of his ship.

{" _Ship?_ "} Pip asked hesitantly.

"If what you just said is your ship, you're darn right it is." Zane pointed out as he carefully set Pip onto his feet. "You might want to check it out."

Pip immediately leaped back into his giant's arms. What if the sand was polluted? Or filled with razor-mites? Or... Pip blinked slowly, taking in the lack of burning or pain in the soles of his feet. He continued to cling to Zane, but let one foot dangle. He clenched his eyes shut and pushed one toe in the sand. His eyes slowly opened when nothing happened. Careful and slow, he put both his feet on the too-dark sand. He kept one hand wrapped in Zane's shirt and turned to the invisible ship. Pip whistled descending then ascending notes.

Though Zane was surprised at Pip's reaction, he had to hold back his laughter when the alien seemed frightened of the very sand beneath his feet. Hearing Pip whistle was definitely a treat, as it sounded fantastic. But, the notes were cut off when a voice sparked up.

 _"P-Pipolphi tsss 'ejunsi."_ Called out the computer from the inside, albeit in a digitally disjointed manner.

"That voice again..." Zane said with a slight frown, still unsure of its origin.

{"Open hatch, please,"} Pip said with a frown. The ship didn't sound well.

The hatch slid open, though it seemed to stick and jam a few times before fully opening. Zane was relieved to see that the inside was visible once again. "This was where I found you." He stated.

Pip cocked his head to the side. He untangled one hand from Zane's shirt and pointed.

{"Ship,"} he told the giant, then tugged at his shirt to urge the human closer to the open hatch.

Zane followed the alien's lead as they made their way towards the ship. {"Ship..."} He mused out loud, trying out Pip's language and surely butchering it.

{" _Very good_ ,"} Pip encouraged with a little pat, before stepping up into his ship.

He stepped quickly through the living and dining area to the bridge, keeping hold of Zane the whole way.

{"Oh no,"}} the alien gasped when he saw the state of it.

A bank of controls had come loose from the bulkhead and crashed to the floor next to his usual seat. That must have been what hit his head. It must have been a glancing blow. It could have easily killed him. Pip tried not to look too closely at the blood. He didn't do well with blood. Instead, he scooted over to an undamaged control panel and swept his hand across it. At first, nothing happened, making Pip turn a distressed pink. But the screen finally powered on.

{"Damage report, please?"} Pip requested.

 _{"Inner cloaking shield 'amaged."}_ The computer detailed. _{"Controls for take-off 'isconnected. Hangar bent in several places. The underside of ship 'ented."}_

{"Oh, damn it to the abyss,"} Pip said worriedly. {"Please, initiate repair protocols."}

Swirls of pink and gray darted across his skin. He didn't even notice his tentacles were sliding up and down Zane's bare arm. The Sepida were a touchy-feely people. In times of stress, they sought out the touch of others for comfort. They sought out the touch of others most of the time. Personal space wasn't really a thing among the Sepida. It sometimes made interspecies interaction awkward, to say the least.

Zane didn't know what any of the colors Pip was turning meant for the little alien. But, he knew distress when he heard it. "If you need help fixing anything, I'm sure we can figure out a way, don't be discouraged." He urged softly.

 _{"Loading repair protocols..."}_ The computer responded. _{"Estimated time of completion, two standard moon cycles."}_

{"Two STANDARD moon cycles?"} Pip shouted, making Zane jump.

"Is...everything alright?" Zane asked cautiously.

Pip stood, pushed Zane into his vacated seat, then climbed into his lap. He grabbed the human's arms and pulled them around him. Pip was still mostly pink and gray, but having the sweet giant holding him helped.

{"Complete protocols. Flag any problems completing repairs, please. I'll keep checking in to see what will have to be done manually."} Pip sighed as he nuzzled Zane's warm throat. {"Tilly...I'm so sorry..."}

{"Repair protocols loaded and in progress."} The computer replied.

From the sound of the smaller male's voice and his colors, he seemed really upset. "I'm sorry for whatever upset you, Pip. I'll do my best to aid you in any way that I can." Zane admitted as he gently rubbed the alien's side with his hand.

Pip leaned into the touch, a low trill falling from his lips. Zane really was a kind giant. He'd used his healing abilities to treat his injuries, protected him from the sharp-toothed monster that tried to eat him, and brought him back to his ship so repairs could be started. He'd even allowed Pip the needed comfort of nuzzling under his chin, a display usually reserved for family, close friends, and mates. Pip pressed an appreciative kiss to the soft skin of Zane's throat.

The grey-eyed human gulped when he felt the soft kiss, but he didn't question it. The poor alien had clearly must have gone through something drastic. "Well, if you've done what you can so far...how about we head back and try to find you something to eat?" He said out loud despite the fact that Pip couldn't understand a single thing. He gently lifted the smaller male into his arms and, just as they headed out of the space ship, once again urged him. "Pip, please hide?"

"Hide," Pip agreed with a nod. The Hunnars could be anywhere. {"Please, close the hatch when we exit. Continue repairs."}

He wrapped himself tightly around his new friend and let his chromatophores do the rest. Zane looked like he was wearing a rather lumpy, oversized shirt. Pip closed his eyes and snuggled his cheek against his giant's chest.

As they neared the house, Louie rushed over, nearly tripping Zane. But, he made a tutting noise with his tongue and told him to go back into his doghouse. He'd be sure to feed him after feeding their unexpected guest. Once inside, he brought Pip into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. He made sure to keep close, as it seemed that the little alien needed nearly constant touch. "Hold still. I'm going to bring a few things out of the fridge for us." He said as he dove in for some salami, cheese, and a salad. From the counter, he also grabbed some fruits. "I'm not sure what you can and can't eat, so just go for what looks most familiar to you." He tried to relay to him. "Or try a little bit of everything." He concluded as he peeled open and orange and took a wedge, showing him it was food.

Pip kept the toes of one foot pressed to Zane's thigh as he watched the giant eat a piece of what looked like a very small clarin fruit. Pip made a face. He'd never grown to like the bitter aftertaste of the highly caffeinated fruit. His older brothers had teased him that he had a child's palate. Pip had always said he felt adult enough without having to eat the strongly flavored fruit. The little alien wondered if his giant was nocturnal and needed to eat it to stay awake. Pip felt bad that he might be keeping the kind man awake.

Pip picked up the cheese, sniffing it before putting it back down. He did the same with the salami but shoved that away from himself in disgust. That couldn't be food. He looked over the fruit with interest but decided to try the bowl of leaves.

His toes rubbed up and down the human's thigh as he mimed taking a bite of the leaf, chewing, and swallowing. He cocked his head questioningly as his skin shifted from white to canary yellow in slow waves.

Zane watched his guest carefully, noting the dislike of cheese and complete dislike of meat. Shivers rolled down his spine at the soft touches to his thighs, but he quelled any of those feelings down. He grinned when he took a bite out of some lettuce. "Ah, so you seem to be Vegan." He deduced as he began putting everything else back. He thought for a moment and dug something out of the cabinet and revealed it to him. It was a sheet of seaweed. "What do you think of this?"

{"Is that seaweed?"} Pip chirped.

It certainly was the right color and consistency for dried seaweed. It was in a strange flat square, though. Pip pointed at the dark green sheet and then his mouth, his skin turning from yellow to white a little faster. He really wanted to know if he could eat that. His stomach grumbled demandingly. He hadn't eaten since before they'd reached the spaceport. They were looking for a restaurant when the Hunnars had started chasing them.

"Yes, it's for you. Eat." He insisted with a smile.

The human pulled off a rectangular strip from the sheet and handed it to Pip. The little alien sniffed it, his toes never stopping their motion on Zane's thigh. Pip held the giant's eyes as he poked his tongue out and gave the strip a little lick. It seemed alright. He gave it a few more licks before braving a bite.

{"Seaweed!"} Pip chirped giddily.

A happy trill vibrated in his throat as he quickly nibbled the seaweed strip until it was gone, then made grabby hands at the rest of the sheet Zane held.

{"Please, Zay?"} the little alien begged shamelessly.

Zane took a sharp breath of air as he tried not to allow the combination of Pip's pleading and touches to get a rise out of him. "All yours." He said as he handed him the sheet and dug out a few more sheets for him.

Pip never stopped making little happy noises as he demolished the rest of the seaweed sheet, then ate another when Zane gave it to him. The pale alien seemed to like licking it before he took a bite, a sight that was starting to make his shorts tight. The gymnast watched in fascination as Pip's skin turned mint green as the alien munched happily.

Zane bit his lower lip and swallowed hard, averting his gaze before he pitched a tent in front of his guest. He finished off eating the orange and went about getting Pip a glass of water to drink.

When Zane made its purpose clear, Pip chugged the entire glass. The tall human made two more trips to the water dispenser, the big jug gurgling merrily until Pip was satisfied.

The Sepida blinked sleepily. His tummy was full, he was hydrated, and he'd done what he could for his ship. He didn't want to be rude and go to sleep while Zane was awake. Pip thought he might have to eat one of the little orange clarin fruits to keep his eyelids open.

When he saw the alien begin to rub his big eyes, Zane couldn't help but smile. "I think it's time for a nap, Pip." He suggested as he lifted the alien back into his arms and made his way to his bedroom. He carefully sat the Sepida down on the bed and quickly stripped out of his shirt and pants until he remained in his boxers. He then clambered onto the bed and pulled the sheets back to tuck Pip in. "I'll be right here with you in case you need anything."

But, as soon as Zane got into the bed, Pip leaped out of it. He chittered in a worried manner as he scooped up the human's discarded clothes.

{"Your...Your...Wait, what _is_ this?"} Pip stammered. {"I thought this was your skin!"} He held up the shirt, glaring at it accusingly before turning an embarrassed brown. {"It's _clothing_...Depths, I feel like an idiot. I've never seen clothes like this before."} Pip sighed. {"I clearly need to get out more."}

He put the shirt back, letting his tentacles hide his burning face as he sidled back towards the bed, unsure if he was still welcome after his embarrassing display. His fingertips rubbed tiny spirals on Zane's newly exposed shoulder, a simple request for affection when one was feeling a bit insecure, and waited to see if he would be rebuffed. The giant probably thought he was some foolish bumpkin still wet under his tentacles.

Zane could only gape at Pip's freaking out over his clothes. He didn't quite understand what was going on. But, he hoped the Sepida calmed back down. "Just because they're off doesn't mean I'm going to do anything weird to you." He murmured. When the alien began to touch him again, he remembered how touch seemed to ground him. So, he reached out to gently cup the side of Pip's face. "Are you ok?"

Pip smiled shyly. He didn't understand the words, but the man's actions were a language Pip understood. He climbed back into the bed. He was still feeling a little embarrassed, so he did the obvious thing and laid right on top of the giant. There was plenty of room, which was actually kind of nice. He'd never snuggled anyone so large. Pip was surprised it wasn't scary or intimidating. It actually made him feel safe, protected. He let out a trilling sigh as he wriggled to find the most comfortable position.

Zane didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned when Pip draped himself over him. He took a steadying breath and decided that it was most definitely time to count sheep. He needed to focus on anything other than the lovely alien. His hand idly rubbed Pip's back, but he concentrated on those sheep.

Pip, however, had forgotten his weariness in favor of interest about the body beneath him. He petted the warm skin of Zane's chest with his fingertips, tracing the outline of muscle beneath the skin. His tentacles explored what they could reach, their soft dexterous tips mapping the human's side, shoulder, and part of one arm. Pip had a flash of absurd curiosity, wondering what all that pretty olive skin tasted like. The little alien nuzzled his cheek into Zane's chest and let his tongue peek out. He licked the body part closest to him, which happened to be Zane's nipple.

Zane's breath hitched. How he was able to survive the myriad of touches was beyond him. But, one thing was for certain. The tent in his boxers was starting to peek out of its open hole. The human peered down at blue-green eyes that seemed to flicker a new color into their depths. "Are you still hungry, Pip?" He wondered out loud.

The alien cocked his head, which Zane couldn't help but see as anything but adorable.

"Ungeree?" he asked quizzically before giving the nipple another lick.

It was slightly salty and felt pleasant against his tongue. He shifted slightly, his thigh sliding against Zane's hard shaft. Pip's lips had formed a little O of surprise before the alien smiled shyly. His fingers trailed down the hard planes of the human's stomach, slipping further to grasp the hard cock trying to escape the confines of Zane's boxers. Pip looked up at him, his cheeks blushing blue.

"Zay, ungeree?" Pip asked.

"Crap," Zane hissed. If the lovely alien kept touching him, he was sure to have an accident then and there. He cleared his throat. "W-wrong word for that. Aroused." Zane tried to explain as he reached down to gently cover Pip's hand around his shaft. "Zay _aroused_."

"Nnnn," the wide-eyed alien purred, rolling his hips to rub his own awakened hardness against the ridges of the human's stomach as he gave Zane's shaft a gentle squeeze. " _Pip_ arouse."

Zane took a shuddering gasp. "Can't argue that. Pip arouse Zay." He shifted to slide his hand down to Pip's hip. "Can Zay touch Pip?" He asked as he pointed to the alien's own hard member.

{"Penis?"} Pip said in Sepida, unsure what the human was asking. {"It's not quite as... _gigantic_ as yours."} He gave his new friend a shy smile. {"But, I think it likes you,"} Pip purred, rubbing up against the larger man again.

It had been ages since anyone had wanted to bond with the alien in that way. Tilly was always reassuring Pipolphi that he was lovely, but Pip thought his bestie was just being kind. The Sepida were petite people, overall. Nearly all of them were well under Pip's five-foot height, however. He stood out amongst others of his kind, always feeling ridiculously tall and awkward. They weren't unkind. He was never mocked or shunned. But, even if he were included in the ubiquitous physical contact among the Sepida, he'd rarely had anyone return his more carnal advances. He had few true friends among his kind, which made his friendship with Tilbei all the more precious to him.

But, here was someone taller than him, much taller. Bigger, too. And, the fascinating giant was clearly engaging in what any Sepida would recognize as arousal displays.

Pip's body tinged green with happiness.

The human was glad that he managed to at least catch what Pip's kind called it. He swallowed hard and tried again. "Can Zay touch Pip's {penis}?" He asked once more, using the Sepida's word as the hand at Pip's hip gently trailed closer towards the hardened green-tinged flesh.

Pip rolled to his side, lying along the length of the human's long body. He thought maybe if he exaggerated his own arousal display Zane might even touch him there. The thought made Pip shiver with excitement as his coloring diffused to an aroused blue. He rolled his hips again as the filament tentacles flowing from his crown braided themselves together in a scandalously wanton display that would have made his mother faint at the depravity of it. Pip didn't care. He was so turned on his body seemed to thrum with it. The little alien just hoped his giant didn't think he was some kind of tramp.

Zane was enchanted by Pip's active hair, for a moment quite distracted when the strands began to braid themselves. " _Amazing_ ," He whispered. He took the alien's hip rolling as consent as he finally took hold of the currently blue-tinged shaft and gently began to stroke it. "You're so beautiful, Pip."

He may not have fathomed the words, but the Sepida knew Zane had just said something sweet and complimentary to him. It made his hearts sing, and he couldn't hold back a happy burble that melted into a melodic moan when Zane's thumb rubbed across the sensitive head of his erection. The currently azure alien tried to replicate the delicious motion on Zane, finding that he needed to reach down with his other hand to help the first in order to even closely approximate it. The human's size was more than impressive compared to any Sepida Pip had ever seen. Before Zane, the largest aroused cock the alien had seen was his own, which certainly didn't look very large compared to Zane's.

{"You feel so warm and hard in my hands,"} Pip hummed, deciding on some pillow talk of his own. {"And I like how big you are... _Such_ a tur-on, Zay."}

In spite not having a clue what he said, Zane's rod pulsed happily in the alien's hands. When Pip had cried out in that trill of his, the human's heart skipped a beat. He continued his gentle strokes and began to press his thumb against the underside of the Sepida's shaft, curious to see if it was more sensitive there, as human members were.

It was. Pip's braids tightened lustfully as his moans filled the room.

 _{"Please,"}_ the Sepida whimpered mindlessly as he began reflexively jerking the thick cock in his hands faster. {"Oh, please. _Fuck!_ I'm so close...Abyss, your hands are huge. I can feel you all around me."}

Zane nearly came at that very moment due to the lovely sounds coming out of the Sepida's mouth. _"Pip!"_ He gasped as he reached down to gently squeeze the alien's sac and sliding back up to dip his thumb into the slit of the tip. "Go on and let yourself go cutie."

Pip dug his toes into the blankets and pushed himself upwards to catch Zane's lips with his own. He keened his release into the kiss, his hands pumping his giant furiously even as Pip's seed erupted from the blue-flushed tip of his cock.

Shit! Zane thought as his balls tightened up and he came hard all over the alien beneath him. He took a shuddering breath when their lips parted, but he leaned down to gently kiss him again, his tongue sliding along the alien's bottom lip.

 _{"Nnnnn,"}_ Pip hummed softly into the kiss, his skin glowing blue-green. {"So, good,"} he murmured when Zane pulled back to gaze at him.

The little alien blinked slowly, his eyes melting from blue to green. He let out a soft contented sigh as his tentacles unwound and began petting the human affectionately. The slim appendages touched him with their tips as well as the sides, as was appropriate for a lover. Touching someone with the very tips of one's tentacles was considered sexual harassment if the attention was unwelcome. Pip smiled softly with happiness that he finally had another person to touch that way.

"Pip, that was...I can't remember the last time I..." Zane rambled incoherently. He eventually took hold of one of Pip's hands and held it to the side of his face, kissing the palm. "We should...we should get cleaned up." He decided as he carefully got out of the bed, lifted the Sepida into his arms, and headed towards his bathroom. He set Pip onto his feet on the floor and pulled back the shower curtain, turning on the water into a lukewarm setting.

Pip's knees wobbled, and he had to sit down on the tiled edge of the tub. It was a strange room Zane had brought them into. There were two large round bowls attached to the counter beneath a wide mirror. A pipe curved out of the counter to end pointing into each of the bowls. A strange white...something sat to one side of the counter. It was squat and rounded with an oval lid on top. Maybe it was some kind of odd chair? It pointed at what Pip recognized as a bathing tub. Was bathing something humans watched others do? How very strange.

He'd have to figure out Zane's language and ask him about it.

Pip looked longingly at the tub. He really wanted a bath. Another pipe snaked from the surface of the tile at the head of the tub, pointing its end towards the white inside of the bathtub. Knobs sat on either side of the pipe. Pip wondered if he could turn on the water by messing with the knobs.

Zane stripped off his boxers and stuck his hand behind the curtain next to the tub. Pip could hear falling water coming from behind the fabric. The human pushed the curtain aside, revealing yet another pipe. This one came out of the wall and arched toward the ceiling, before curving down again and ending in a large round disc. Droplets of water fell from the disc. Perhaps Zane would fill the tub with that water? Pip looked around but didn't see a bucket anywhere.

The Sepida was drawn from his thoughts by his giant taking his hand and pulling him up. Zane stepped into the shower and tugged gently on Pip's hand to get him to follow. The confused alien stepped into the space, pressing himself to the wall to stay away from the falling water.

Zane kept his eye on the alien as he stepped backward into the spray of water, allowing it to run down his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that the water flowed over his head, as well. He slicked his hair back and opened his eyes again. "Want to try, Pip?" He asked softly as he took one of the alien's hands and held it beneath the spray of the water. "It's just water, see?"

Pip jumped when the warm water splashed his fingers. It really was just water. The little alien chirruped inquisitively as he stuck his arm under the spray. It was like rain, but warm. Soon, the Sepida had both arms in the falling water, amazed at the soothing sensation.

Zane smiled, leaning down to give him a soft kiss as he reached for his bar of glycerin soap. He lathered up a cloth and began to wash himself with it.

Pip watched in fascination as Zane washed. He snuck a slim finger out to steal a little puff of bubbles. He sniffed it, then rubbed it on a bit of damp skin on his arm. In moments he was whining and rubbing at the patch under the flowing water, the small section of skin reddening with irritation.

"Oh, no soap for you, Pip," Zane said as he quickly tucked the cloth and soap away and switched places with the alien, allowing him to feel the full spray of the water. "There you go."

The Sepida squeaked when the water first hit him, his tentacles flaring with surprise. Zane fought back a chuckle at the sight. His little alien was adorable. As Zane watched Pip burble quietly as he explored the falling water, the human was struck with wonder at the situation.

An alien, an honest to god alien, had crashed into his shed in an invisible spaceship. And there Zane was, watching that same alien splash in his shower after they had fondled each other to orgasm. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected for the day.

Pip settled into washing himself after playing for a few minutes. The water was so pleasantly warm. He chittered in delight as he ran his hands over his slippery skin. It was very odd not cleaning himself in a tub or pool, but the shower seemed to be doing the job. Sepida skin was smooth and produced a gentle oil that repelled dirt. While in the water, most things rinsed off them easily.

Pip scrubbed his fingers over every inch of himself, his tentacles helping where they could reach. He even washed the bottoms of his feet and between his toes. It was important to rub the old oil off his skin. Without regular refreshing, dirty oil could cause irritation and infection.

When he was done, Pip was happy to see the red mark from the soapy bubbles had faded. He turned back to his giant, who was watching him with fascination.

{"What?"} Pip asked shyly as he stepped out of the spray, his tentacles wringing themselves out. {"Did I miss a spot?"}

"You are unbelievably adorable," Zane whispered as he pulled Pip into a soft hug. When the two of them were clean, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off with a towel. He found the softest towel in his cabinet and placed it on the bar in case the Sepida wanted to dry himself off with it. The human hung his used towel up and turned to look at his companion. "Now we both should really get some rest." He suggested out loud.

Pip had carefully patted himself dry and was just finishing rubbing his skin vigorously with both hands. It would redistribute fresh oil on his skin. He wished he had his brush. It always felt good to run the soft-bristled brush over himself after a bath. It was also something a lover would do. Pip peeked at Zane when he spoke something sweet but unintelligible. He wondered if his giant would ever want to brush him, and blushed blue at the thought.

Zane smiled crookedly and offered his hand. Pip had to force his tentacles not to braid themselves up in a lustful display. The human was beautiful in a strange way. His eyes were too small, the tentacles on his head were too short and looked rather dead, and he towered freakishly over Pip. But it all came together in such an appealing way. The Sepida couldn't help but be attracted to him, especially since his personality seemed to be as sweet as his looks.

Pip took Zane's hand and let himself be led back to bed, where he ended up sprawled across the human's chest, soaking up Zane's warmth and purring softly. Pip looked out the window and sighed softly.

{"I hope you're okay, Tilly,"} Pip whispered as he closed his eyes, exhausted. {"I haven't forgotten you. I'm coming as soon as I can."}


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me the freak go!" The Nubra argued as he was quickly shoved into a room and then locked in from the outside. The petal shaped tentacles on his head and down his back glowed orange. "You can't keep me locked up forever! You have no idea who you're messing with!" He tapped his fists sideways against the door and let out a groan of frustration.

Tilbei heard a soft gasp from behind him and whipped around, ready for a fight. But he didn't see anyone. There was a pile of blankets in a corner that...moved?

Tilly's petals lifted warily as he stalked stiffly towards the corner. As the Nubra got closer, he saw that the pile was positively trembling, and two eyes seemed to be peeking out at him. He took another step, and the fabric appeared to explode outward. A very naked and animated person shot past him to the opposite corner. He caught a glimpse of small to medium-sized rabbit ears and a huge, flowing lilac tail with white stripes.

The Nubra turned toward the person warily, to find that his new roommate had pressed himself into a corner and was shielding his body with a beautiful tail nearly as big as he was.

"You stay back!" the man shouted, and Tilbei noticed the young man was covered in scrapes and bruises, including a black eye and split lip. "I swear I won't just bite it this time. I'll bite it off!"

Tilbei made quite the face as he shook his head and leaned backward a bit. "H-Hold on there, I'm no friend of those damn _Hunnars_." He stated indignantly as he motioned towards the door. He then pointed to himself in a rough manner. "I'm a prisoner like you."

"And as for the whole _biting_ thing...if I caught your drift, that is. Well, you're welcome to bite mine off all you want, I'll just grow another one." Tilly then made a disgusted face, mostly at himself. "Ugh, that sounded so wrong."

"Th-they said they were going to send someone in to break me..." the lavender-tailed man stammered, his back pressed tight against the wall.

"Well, then they must have forgotten it already." Tilbei pondered aloud with a scoff. "They were after my best friend, a Sepida, to milk him. But, when he escaped, they came back for _me_ saying they'd sell me off to someone." He made another face. "But, we'll break out of here before that happens. I've escaped before."

 _"How?"_ the young man asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My friend camouflaged himself. We hid him away, making it seem like he had escaped. When they tried to drag me over to interrogate me, Pip came up from behind them, and the two of us knocked the Hunnars out, stole their key cards, and one of their ships." Tilly explained. "He can sure fly anything, that Pip. I learned a lot from just hanging with him."

"I-I can't do anything like that..." the lilac-hued man admitted softly ."I can't do _anything_ , really." He wrung his fluffy striped tail in his hands. "Look, if all that's true, then you should get yourself out as soon as you can." He frowned, looking down. "I'd just slow you down, maybe even get you caught."

"No way, I'd rather stay caught than leave without _you_. We're in here together, so we're getting _out_ together." The Nubra vowed. He then frowned and took a step back. "My best friend, Pip...he must still be running if they haven't caught him yet. I've gotta find him. _Please_...help me find him."

The man straightened, relaxing slightly, though carrying a very confused look on his pixieish face.

"You don't even _know_ me," he said, half to himself. "I'll do what I can to help. But, if I'm holding you back, I expect you to leave me behind. Your friend might need you, wherever he is."

Tilly gave the lilac man a smile. He could finally see his face above the tail he was hiding behind. "My name is Tilbei Tic Leyhe, but friends call me Til and Tilly." He stated. "I'm a Nubra from an aquatic world."

"I-I'm Jasper, just Jasper. Well, sometimes Jas." He worried his tail and looked at the floor. "I'm not anything... Just an aberration," he said quietly. "My mother is a Polkin. Umm, a skunk," Jasper explained when Tilbei didn't seem to recognize the species. "My father's people don't really have a name for themselves. They're just 'The People'. He's from The People of the Plains. He's a rabbit." Jasper rubbed the soft, thick fur of his tail, as though comforting himself. "Mama crashed on Papa's planet, and he saved her. The People didn't think they'd be able to have kits together since their species were so different." Jas knew he was babbling but couldn't seem to stop himself. "That was hard on Papa. Rabbits usually have really big families. They took in some foundlings as their own...But eventually, they had me," he trailed off.

"That's amazing," Tilbei admitted. "I think you look great! Your ears and tail are beautiful from where I'm standing. Want to see my petal tentacles?" He offered as he turned around so that he could show him how the petals covered his head and ran down the back of his neck and spine in almost a diamond shape.

"Wow," Jasper crept from his darkened corner. "You're beautiful..." He lifted a hesitant hand. "Can I touch?" he asked uncertainly.

Tilly looked over his shoulder and finally got a good look at his cellmate. Jasper looked around the same age as Tilbei, but it was hard to tell with other species, especially mammals. The hybrid's skin was a warm lilac, matching his tail. Tilly frowned at the blotchy bruises scattered across the young man's smooth skin, with more around his wrists and even his throat.

Jasper was a bit shorter than Til if his rabbit ears weren't considered. Those perched upright on top of his head. They were on the small side for a rabbit, but they looked quite long and elegant to the Nubra. Jasper's hair was short in the back but long on top. It fluffed straight up, before flopping becomingly to the side to cascade down his temple and cheek. It was a darker shade than his skin, with a snowy white stripe in the middle.

Curious indigo eyes caught Tilbei's, bringing his attention to Jasper's pixieish face. The hybrid's face was sweet, with a pert little nose and gently curved cheeks. A scabbed cut marred full, inviting lips.

"T-til?" Jasper asked, pulling the Nubra from his obvious staring. "Did I say something wrong?" He pulled his hand back, petting his tail worriedly again. "It's okay if you don't like to be touched. I understand..."

"N-No, it's not that," Tilly insisted, the orange parts of his body glowing in embarrassment. "Go ahead and touch all you want." He didn't like how they treated the hybrid. To hurt those lovely lips was a sin in his eyes. "Can I touch your tail sometime?" He asked softly.

A sparkle twinkled in Jasper's deep indigo eyes, lighting up his whole face.

"I'll let you touch mine if you let me touch yours," the hybrid answered with a self-conscious giggle, stepping closer to Tilly.

"Deal," the Nubra responded with a wide grin, his white smile contrasting with his dark skin.

Jasper sidled closer, looking his new friend up and down. He'd never seen anyone like Tilbei before. His skin was a perfect black, like a clouded night with no moon. It looked smooth and perfect, with long, lean lines and tight muscles. The hybrid was suddenly embarrassed by the cuts and bruises covering him. He thought he must look hideous. Instead of ugly bruises, Tilbei had lovely orange spots that glowed softly under Jasper's gaze. A few round glowing spots adorned the Nubra's toned ass. More spots graced his shoulders, hips, ankles, and elbows. Jasper noticed the ones on his ankles and elbows were more teardrop-shaped than round. He wondered how they'd feel under his fingers. They glowed, would they be hot? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the temptation to slide his thumbs over the glowing spots on Tilbei's backside.

Jas assumed the Hunnars had taken his clothes, as they'd taken his. Yet, the Nubra seemed completely comfortable. Unlike Jasper, who continually hid his nakedness behind his enormous striped tail.

Til looked over his shoulder again with a blinding smile. Jasper's eyes drifted up. Tilly had more spots on his face, beneath each eye. The black and orange were a startling contrast to his eyes. They were...peach. A deep, lovely peachy color that strangely fit him perfectly. They were so pretty. It reminded Jasper of something, but he couldn't think of what. Two longer orange tentacles stretched up from his brow, swaying softly as though moved by an unseen current. Instead of hair, large petals draped across his inky dark forehead. They covered his head and trailed down his back, with orange spots and white and orange tips.

The man was exotic and stunning.

Jasper reached out a hesitant hand, stroking his fingers across one of the petals on Tilly's back. A smile broke out on the hybrid's face, pulling at his split lip. He didn't notice, enthralled with the cool flesh under his fingers. The flesh was smooth and firm, though it seemed to relax after a moment. Jas trailed his touch across the lovely petal, his eyes widening as he felt the warmth radiating from the orange spots.

"That feels so nice," Tilly whispered as he allowed Jasper to continue touching him. "I've only ever been touched by my family and best friend. When we were little, we used to brush each other after a bath..." He mused out loud. "Granted, we couldn't do that as adults...that's usually reserved for lovers."

"You're so smooth," Jasper murmured. "I thought they would be rubbery, but the surface is almost soft. And you can glow! It's beautiful." The hybrid reluctantly pulled his hand back. "My tail isn't as amazing as that, but if you still want..."

Jasper kept part of the fluffy appendage over his groin, but there was still plenty of tail to stretch out to Tilbei like an offering.

"Don't feel embarrassed," Tilbei mused out loud as he reached out to carefully touch the lilac tail. "Even though I say don't feel embarrassed, it's kind of silly seeing as how I glow orange when I'm embarrassed. They even turn...uh, I change _another_ color when aroused." As his fingers ran through the soft fur, he practically melted on the spot. "Oh wow, you're so soft." He mewled as he rubbed the side of his face against it.

Jasper's cheeks flushed mauve, but he didn't pull away.

"I haven't been able to clean or brush it properly," the hybrid admitted shyly. "I thought it was looking scraggly. So, thank you. That makes me feel better."

Tilly gave the lovely tail another soft pet and couldn't help but breathe some of its scent in as he finally let it go. "One day, I hope you allow me to help you brush it." He babbled out loud before he realized it. He began to glow orange once again at the very idea.

Jasper blushed harder, petting his tail in the same place Tilbei had. The hybrid's heart thumped in his chest as Tilly's peach eyes seemed to stroke him as the man had done to his tail. Jasper couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him like that.

"I think I might like that," Jasper had to admit as he spotted a tangle in the thick fur. He worked at the knot with his fingers. "Stars, I will probably need the help. It's a mess" Jas sighed softly. "So, how are we getting out of here?"

"As gross as it sounds, I can secrete venom from the smaller tentacles on my elbows." The Nubra explained. He kept the fact that he could also weep acid all over his body when under extreme threat to himself. "The next time one of them comes in to feed us or to try to do anything else to us, I can elbow them in the face. And we can steal their card key and make a run for it."

"You have elbow tentacles?" Jasper asked curiously. "That's amazing. Can I see?"

Tilbei slowly folded his arms in front of him, causing the two tentacles just below his elbows to stick out. "I only secrete the venom when I concentrate hard enough. The effect can last for hours until the body can kick the poison, but it depends on the species."

"Will it poison me if I touch it?" Jasper had to ask, drawing close to the inky-skinned Nubra.

Tilly shook his head adamantly. "No way, they're safe right now."

"Can I?" the hybrid asked, his ears perked forward.

The Nubra couldn't help but chuckle. "Go ahead."

Jasper slid the pad of his finger from the base of the tentacle to the tip, a small delighted smile tugging at his lips.

Tilbei was filled with the urge to keep that smile on the hybrid's face. "So, Jasper...uh, do you have anyone back home waiting for you? I mean, besides your parents and family."

Jasper's face fell, his amethyst eyes falling to the floor. He wrapped his tail tightly around himself.

"Please, don't make fun of me," the hybrid whispered.

Tilly gasped at his mistake. "Oh, no, Jas!" He quickly amended. "I didn't mean it _that_ way at all. It's just that you're so gorgeous that I thought for sure..." He frowned and shook his head, his petals all but flattening against him in a drooping manner. "I'm sorry, forget I even asked."

"You really think that about me?" Jasper asked hesitantly. "At home..." He sighed softly. "I didn't fit in. I had some friends, but nobody ever wanted more from me." He couldn't seem to meet the Nubra's eyes. "Papa said I should wait for the next gathering, but I couldn't wait anymore." Jas grimaced. "I took one of Mama's small ships, and I ran away." He finally lifted his eyes. "I got grabbed at the very first port."

The Nubra made a face. "That's terrible," He ranted. "First of all, I'm in shock that no one wanted more from you. Maybe some did but were too cowardly to admit it. Second of all, to have been taken so suddenly...I'm sorry your plans were ruined."

"You really mean it, don't you," Jasper said in amazement. "Thank you," he added sincerely. "I don't even know what to say...I've never met anyone like you before." Jasper's indigo eyes twinkled. "And I don't just mean the tentacles." He huffed a sigh. "I do wish it was under different circumstances...and that I had pants."

Tilbei let out a bell-like laugh. "You mean your kind wears clothes? My kind's aquatic, so we don't really wear any clothes..." His face formed into a frown at the realization. "Wait, you mean those damn Hunnars stole your clothes!?" He hissed as he glared at the door. "All the more reason to poison them."

"You're sweet." Jasper giggled as he blushed, toying with the tip of his tail. "Really sweet." He frowned. "I wish I could help more. If it had been a week ago..." Jas continued at Tilbei's concerned look. "Do you know anything about skunks or Polkin?"

Tilly sat down beside the hybrid and shook his head. "No, but I'd certainly like to learn more."

"Oh, well," Jasper shifted awkwardly. "They have musk glands under their tails. It's right on their bottoms. I have them, too." Jas didn't think his face would ever recover from his blushing. "For skunks, it just makes an awful smell." His pert nose wrinkled. "Polkin glands are different. We can do the awful smell thing, which might have helped as a distraction. We can also make a sweet smelling pheromone, and...and something that...Well, it sort of makes something conveniently slippery when we're...excited." Jasper sighed softly. "But mine are broken now. The Hunnars have been, um, milking them, which is an unpleasant and invasive process. I guess they overdid it or screwed up. I can't make defensive spray or pheromone musk anymore." His face burned. "I-I might still be able to, you know...lubricate, though."

Tilly pulled Jasper into a tight hug. "Jas, I'm so sorry. Those damn Hunnars! I oughta poison every last one of them for what they've done to you!" He gently rubbed the hybrid's back. "Oh shit!" He hissed as he pulled back. "Are you hurt? Where did they hurt you? Sorry if I made it hurt more."

Jasper couldn't resist nuzzling into Tilbei's neck. He smelled so nice, and his skin was so soft.

"I'll be alright," the hybrid whispered. "You really are the sweetest."

The Nubra began to gently stroke the sides of Jasper's face as he made an inventory of all of the hybrid's injuries. "I'll do all I can so you're not hurt anymore." He insisted. "I can do loads more when we escape."

For the first time since the Hunnars had snatched him, Jasper felt safe. He knew it was ridiculous; he'd just met Tilbei. He was an alien species that Jas had never encountered before. The exotic man could still be working for the Hunnars. They'd said they would break him. What better way than giving him hope and then dashing it away. But the hybrid didn't really believe that.

He'd always been taught to listen to his instincts, that they would lead him on the right path. His gut had told him not to leave home so abruptly, recklessly. He hadn't listened, feeling hurt and lost. It had gotten him nowhere good. The Hunnars had said they'd break him, but he'd felt pretty done in already.

Now, though, sparks of hope were blooming inside him. And the sweetest, most handsome man he'd ever met was holding him close.

He'd told Jasper he was beautiful. He even made Jas _feel_ beautiful. Maybe it was the extreme situation they'd both been thrown into, but the lilac-skinned man trusted Tilbei. And he was already more than a little smitten with the Nubra. The most amazing thing was that Tilly seemed to feel the same about him.

Impulsively, Jasper lifted his head and pressed his lips to Tilbei's.

Tilly let out quite an embarrassing sound but kissed the hybrid back as carefully as he could. He didn't want to irritate Jasper's hurt lip any further. When they pulled away, his orange segments were already glowing a red-orange tint. He cleared his throat. "You know, in my culture, kissing like that is something lovers do." As he continued to speak, the red-orange began to change into a deep red. "...and one of my members is already starting to swell." He grumbled as he glanced down at his peeking shaft and began to argue with it. "Don't get excited so fast. He hasn't even said yes yet!"

Jasper giggled, pressing himself against the Nubra as he stopped hiding behind his large floof of a tail. It was suddenly clear the hybrid was as excited as Tilly.

"Yes," Jas whispered, his indigo eyes darkening until the dilated pupil was lost.

Tilbei couldn't keep the wide grin off his face. "Yes? You won't regret it, Jas!" He responded as he tugged the hybrid onto his lap and kissed him again, still just as soft and gently as before. One of his hands slid up and down Jasper's back as the other began to pet and stroke the base of the beautiful tail.

"Oh!" the smaller man gasped as Tilly touched him so carefully. "B-bei..." He arched into the Nubra's sweet caresses. "That feels so-"

The door banged open, a pissed off Hunnar barging through. Jasper squeaked, falling off Tilbei's lap and landing hard on his backside in his haste to wrap his tail around himself.

"You little slut," the Hunnar snarled threateningly as he stalked forward, not bothering to shut the door behind him. "Too good for some fun with us, but you'll whore yourself out to a _sea_ _slug_?" His lips curled as he dove for the terrified hybrid. "Come on. Alpha says if he can't sell you as a bed slave then maybe we can get something for just your tail and ears." The Hunnar grabbed at Jasper, but he rolled to the side. "Sit still! I made sure the knife is sharp. It'll be over fast. You're only making it worse for yourself!"

The hybrid's defensive glands clenched automatically. He got nothing out of it but sharp pain stabbing his backside as the damaged organs twinged. Jasper yelped and grabbed his bottom.

The Nubra's tentacles flared and shook furiously. While the Hunnar was distracted with Jasper, he quickly tried to grab hold of the back of the abductor's head. But, the fierce creature quickly moved out of the way too quickly. Tilbei then ran and leaped onto the cot, using the momentum to launch himself at the Hunnar's back, where he clung to the criminal.

"Get off me, you fucking slug!" The Hunnar howled.

The tentacles on his elbow became as sharp as knives as the toxins seeped onto the edge of them. He quickly jammed those tentacles into the Hunnar's neck and released him, taking a few steps back.

The Hunnar's eyes were wild with anger as he snarled at Tilbei, holding his hand to his neck. He took a step towards him but became unsteady on his feet. By the third step, he collapsed onto the floor.

Tilly toed the Hunnar over with his foot so that he could retrieve his keycard. "Jasper, come on," He urged as he held out his hand to the hybrid. "Let's go."

Jasper's eyes were wide as saucers as he took Tilbei's hand. They zipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"There should be a puddle jumper in the hangar. I've seen it a couple times when they've taken me to..." He shook his head, as though it could erase the memories. "Sometimes it's not there, though...And it's a dead end." Jas worried his lower lip between his teeth. "But I don't know of any other way to get off this ship and away from here." Jasper looked up at his hero. "I know the way if you want to try it."

Tilbei nodded. "Lead the way. It will be a while before they check for us down this hall, but we have to be careful not to be seen." He replied.

Jasper nodded. He felt like a nervous wreck, but he did his best to keep it together. He'd tried to escape before. It had never ended well. He'd been caught and... _punished_ each time.

"This way," the hybrid whispered and led the way down the hall.

They had a few close calls on their way to the hangar. Luckily, they were able to duck out of sight before they were spotted. They hid behind boxes, behind some equipment, and even found themselves squeezed into a closet that was definitely too small for two people. Jasper kind of liked that closet.

The hybrid was vibrating with tension when they finally reached the hangar. They crept inside, dodging behind some crates until they were sure the coast was clear. Jasper's ears had appeared before his head peeped above their hiding spot. Now they just had to get to the little rickety ship they intended to steal.

"Oh, no..." Jas whispered.

The puddle jumper was gone.

He was turning to Tilbei to begin what was sure to be a long string of apologies when a red light began flashing above the hangar's large airlock. Jasper ducked behind the crates again.

"The little ship is gone, but I think it's coming back," the hybrid whispered.

Tilbei nodded and took Jasper's shaking hand, stroking the back soothingly with his thumb. Jas forced a smile for the sweetest Nubra ever. A loud clang made them both jump.

"It's the inner airlock opening," Jas murmured so quietly Tilbei barely heard him.

They heard the hum of a ship's engine as it parked. The silence was heavy when the sound cut off. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the large room. It sounded like some Hunnars were meeting the ship. There was the shushing of a ship's hatch opening.

"Welcome, Viceroy Yuffin!" they heard a rough Hunnar voice announce.

"Hnn," a nasal voice responded. "Yes, well, I'd feel more welcome if we could have done this at one of my businesses."

"We're-We're sorry," the Hunnar mumbled. "Alpha said that you had to meet us if you wanted the merchandise so soon. We're on a time-sensitive delivery run."

"Hnnn, save it," the first voice snapped. "Do you have the ears and that long lovely tail ready?"

"Very soon," the Hunnar assured, his voice retreating.

A door thunked open as the customer's complaining voice faded, then disappeared as the door closed.

Tilbei clutched Jasper's hand a little harder. But, as soon as the men were out of sight, he turned towards Jasper. "It's not the jumper, but it will do nicely." He then quickly urged them both into the ship. He took a look around and frowned when he caught sight of a certain brand labeled along the top of a particular panel. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He said as he quickly pressed a kiss to Jasper's cheek and rushed back out of the small ship.

The hybrid giggled, gazing longingly after the Nubra. He sighed after a moment and stared, wide-eyed, at the controls. He knew how to fix ships better than fly them. He'd been helping his Mama putter with them since he could hold a spanner wrench. But fixing was different than flying, and Jas couldn't even decipher the language enough to find the on button. His fingers worried at the soft fur of his tail until it was a tangled mess of lilac and white strands, waiting for a gang of Hunnars to burst in the door and charge at the shiny ship. Jasper pulled his bare legs up in front of him and covered himself with his tail as he tried to keep from completely freaking out.

It took a little while to detach the tracking device on the outer back of the ship, but Tilbei made a show of leaving it right where the ship would have been. He was still snickering to himself as he used the card key he had nicked to open up the airlock for departure. He then boarded the ship again, and the smirk was wiped right off his face at the sight of Jasper curled up into a ball. "Hey, sorry I took a little longer than expected. I had to get rid of the ship's tracking box, so they won't be able to scan for us." He pulled the hybrid into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Let's get out of here."

The Nubra rushed over to the controls and pulled out of the hangar just as a set of Hunnar guards rushed towards it. The sleek new ship was equipped with the most accurate space jumper that money could buy, so Tilbei didn't hesitate to use it to get them out of harm's way. When they came out of the jump, they were in an unfamiliar area, but at least they were safe. He set the course on autopilot and walked back over to Jasper. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down and tugged the hybrid onto his lap. "Is there anywhere, in particular, you want to go?"

"I..." Jasper thought about going home, back where he'd never felt right...back to see the worry in his mama's eyes and pity in his papa's.

No. He wasn't going back... at least, not yet.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head. "We should find your friend." He remembered things Mama had taught him about tracking a ship. "Do you know the bounce code of your friend's ship?"

Legal tracking systems each had a bounce code. Law enforcement could use it to find a stolen ship or a ship thought to carry someone they thought should be found. Regular citizens could use the code if they also knew the ship's ID. The ID and the code could be sent out on any of the numerous messenger relays scattered throughout known space. The signal would bounce from relay to relay, spreading like ripples in a pond until the signal hit on the right ship. An encrypted signal was bounced back with the ship's coordinates.

Jasper had always found technology to be a wonder. His home planet wasn't advanced, but his Mama was Polkin. She'd brought many things with her. She would patiently explain everything to Jas and answer any question he might have. His papa would just shake his head and smile, saying such talk just sounded like static in his tall ears.

"I'm afraid not," The Nubra responded with a sigh. "But, when we hit a relay I think I can send a message, and hopefully it will reach him."

"I hope he's okay," Jasper murmured as he nibbled his sore lip.

"So do I..." Tilbei whispered. In an effort to change the subject, he stood up and headed back to the controls. "I'm going to program a course back to my home planet. But, afterward, do you want to explore this ship? I'm sure that Viceroy has some food and clothes stashed in here somewhere."

"Yeah!" Jas said with a smile. "Maybe there are some pants!"

"Pants? That saddens me just a bit..." Tilly mumbled on his way to the controls. He adjusted the course to steer towards his home planet and then came back. "Time to explore."

"You like me without pants?" Jasper giggled.

He lowered his feet to the floor and shifted his tail, so only the fluffy tip saved his quickly dissolving modesty.

Almost instantly, Tilbei's orange parts glowed red. "Yes...crap, I mean, I just don't like the idea of you getting into that _Viceroy's_ pants, even if they are just clothes...shirts, I have no problem with." He rambled.

Jasper didn't know what came over him, what made him so bold, but he slipped his hand under the bit of fur hiding him and rubbed his hand over his quickly waking length in an obvious show for the attentively watching Nubra.

"Hmmm, maybe it would be best if I skipped the pants for a while." He blinked his deep indigo eyes at Tilbei. "But if I get cold, will you warm me up?"

The Nubra was so aroused that the heads of two of his shafts began to peek out. _"Stars,"_ He groaned as he started arguing with them again. "Will you two ever learn to behave yourselves? What if he just wants a blanket, for pity's sake?"

"I don't just want a blanket," Jasper whispered shyly. He cocked his head to the side. "Wait, two?" The hybrid peeked downward, his eyes widening. "Oh, wow...I thought you were kidding. Are they really detachable?" he asked, sounding fascinated instead of horrified.

"Y-Yeah it hurts a bit when they do. But, I have three always on reserve. One or two usually get more excited than the third." Tilly explained as he tried to quell down his embarrassment. "I don't remember the last time two of them peeked out at the same time so fast, though. You're just so desirable. I think they really, really like you."

"How are you so amazing?" Jasper asked with wonder. "No one's ever wanted me like that." He shook his head at Tilbei's disbelieving look. "Never." A sweet smile tugged at Jasper's lips. "And here you are. You're beautiful, kind, heroic, and just generally amazing. And you don't just kind of like me, I can make two of your dicks all hard and excited!" He bounced happily in his chair, not noticing when his tail was no longer covering him. "Did I die and I've been given this as a blessing in the afterlife?"

"I can't even..." Tilbei whimpered. "That's it. I can't take it anymore!" He declared as he gingerly lifted the hybrid into his arms bridal style and began to walk down the hall of the ship. "Now let's see where that creep's bedroom is. Hopefully, it hasn't been used frequently." He checked every door and finally came across the main room, which was extravagantly large and featured royal violet hues everywhere. "You know what? I expected much worse. This is actually kind of nice."

"I match!" Jas exclaimed in delight, flicking his lilac tail toward the purple room.

"That you do," The Nubra mused as he walked them right over to the large bed and gently laid Jasper against the, thankfully, clean sheets. The hybrid looked stunning, his soft lilac hue contrasting with the deep violet of the sheets. Tilly's eyes widened when he felt his third shaft twitch in interest beneath the other two. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gave Jasper a soft smile.

"You know, I was joking before, about my shafts being the ones liking you," He pointed out. "I like you so much I just don't know what to do with myself." He confessed. "Do you have any idea how lovely you look right now against these sheets? Like a work of art."

Tears pricked Jasper's eyes as he looked up at Tilly worshipfully. He looked up at the exotically handsome Nubra, reaching out a hand as he stretched his body, luxuriating in the soft fabric beneath him.

"You should come and be a part of the painting, too," Jas whispered. "Because you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tilbei let out a playful snort as he slid in next to Jasper. "If you think _I'm_ something, wait until you come home with me and see all the other species and the other colors of my own kind. They're usually bright, amazing colors." He described as he leaned down to give the hybrid a soft kiss on the lips. "And _all_ male Nubra have three members."

"I think I'll still like you best," Jas admitted with a blush before kissing the dark-skinned man back.

By that point, both of Tilly's shafts were fully erect. He shifted until he was on top of Jasper and carefully nestled the Hybrid's member in between both of his own before gently grinding down against them. He slipped his tongue inside Jasper's mouth and dragged his tongue along his.

"Ah!" Jas gasped into Tilbei's mouth.

The hybrid's balls drew up as his shaft twitched and throbbed. Jasper surprised both of them as the mauve tip of his cock spurted all over them.

"Oh! I... Oh, _dear_..." Jas panted.

Tilly couldn't keep his eyes off the hybrid's face. "That was so hot," He whispered as his thumb slid along Jasper's stomach to collect some of the cum. He immediately slipped it into his mouth to taste. The Nubra knew better than to consume too much, in case it had any 'special' properties like his bestie's. But, he just couldn't help himself. "Tastes just as sweet and spicy as you." The Nubra slid his pointer finger up the underside of the hybrid's member. "Would it hurt if I kept going?"

"Unh," Jas moaned, thrusting his hips up into the touch. "Please, don't stop..."

Tilbei leaned down to kiss Jasper again, sliding some more of the hybrid's seed off as he gently slid those coated fingers inside the lilac man's entrance. His eyes widened at how easily the first finger slid in. Tilly pulled back and added a second, amazed at the way the flesh gave way and how the inside began to lubricate itself. He gently rubbed the pads of the three fingers along the roof. "Is any of this hurting you?" He asked softly.

"Wha?" Jasper pulled himself from his writhing haze of pleasure. "Noooo, it feels so good. More... Please..." He gave his backside a little wiggle of invitation. "I _want_...Make me feel full..."

A sultry smirk formed on the Nubra's face. " _Full,_ huh?" He mused as he pulled his fingers out and took hold of the hybrid's hips. "Then, I'll need you to lift your hips up." As soon as the hybrid did so, he quickly stacked a few pillows beneath him. "Now, let's have a look at how far you can stretch..." He murmured as he slid the fingers back in without any resistance. He added a fourth finger and began to add fingers from his other hand, as well. For the Nubra, it truly was amazing how easily the flesh accommodated them all. He pressed a kiss just beneath the lilac man's sac and pulled all his fingers out, pressing the heads of both his shafts against the opening instead. "Ready?"

Jas looked up with a long, needy whine. His indigo eyes were dark and dilated as they conveyed his lustful desperation. His long tail draped up over his back, shifting from side to side. Jasper bit his lip and pushed back, forcing both cockheads to pop inside him. His body trembled as he moaned, long and loud.

"Ah!" the hybrid whimpered as delighted shivers wracked him. " _Bei_ , please! I need you!"

Tilbei let out a loud gasp as one of his shafts suddenly burst right into Jasper's heat. As that particular member began to retire, his third shaft finally emerged. "Would you look at that..." He whispered. Never in his life had he felt his third shaft fully emerge. " _Jas_." He hissed as his own release made sliding in his second and third shaft an incredibly smooth and easy task within the already lubricated flesh. He let out a guttural groan when both of his shafts were all the way inside.

Jasper could only moan as he rocked onto Tilbei, his spine arching, forcing the twin cocks deep inside himself. His tail was a delicious counterpoint as the velvet fur rubbed against his back. He slid forward with a roll of his hips, moving his ass in a rough circle, before slamming back again with a keening cry. His cock twitched, the flushed mauve head dripping onto his flat stomach. He reached up, tugging the Nubra into a gasping kiss. Jas rubbed his weeping length on the muscled ridges of the taller man's abdomen as his tongue licked inside Tilbei's mouth.

Tilbei kissed him back, his own tongue mapping out every corner. As he grinded beneath, his first shaft began to awaken, sliding alongside Jasper's eagerly. He gave a few shallow thrusts, not wanting to part from the hybrid's lips just yet.

"B-Bei!" Jas cried into the Nubra's parted lips. "Fuck me! Oh, please, fuck me harder!"

The little half-rabbit clutched his dark-skinned lover, feeling as though he might fly apart if he didn't have something to ground him. Jasper had orgasmed before, almost always by his own hand. Once at a large gathering, he'd found himself in a smoky hut filled with barely dressed people. Any adult was welcome to join the festivities, and he'd had his first experiences giving and receiving handjobs.

Since then, it had just been Jasper and his own hand. This, though, this was completely different. Compared to his own grip or the fumbling grasp of a jackrabbit from a neighboring tribe, his previous pleasure was like a kitten sneeze. His current euphoria was more like an advanced pyrotechnic fireworks show.

He could sometimes even see sparks when he closed his eyes.

"Mmm, Jasper..." Tilbei whispered huskily. "We haven't even begun." The Nubra reached to the side to grab one of the pillows, placing it above the hybrid's head for protection. He then spread Jasper's legs a little wider and built up a deep, pulsing pace, driving himself into the smaller man's heat in powerful thrusts.

The lilac-skinned man braced his palms against the headboard and pushed back into every slamming thrust. His voice grew high and desperate as the dueling shafts stretched him wide. It was a continual assault on his sweet spot until Jas was a trembling, keening mess.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

As Tilbei's outer shaft hardened, it began to slide along Jasper's with every thrust. The Nubra was overcome with more stimulus than he had ever experienced in his life. He pressed one of this thumbs against one of the hybrid's nipples as he reached his other hand back to gently scratch at the lovely tail. His movements increased in speed and force as he neared his peak. "J-Jas!" He panted.

"P-Please, Bei," Jasper begged, his eyes clenched tightly closed. His full lips were parted as he struggled for breath. "I need..."

He arched and wiggled as the Nubra pounded into him relentlessly. Looking down at the hybrid, Tilbei was nearly stunned by the wanton beauty stretched out beneath him. A delicate flush stained his cheeks as deliciously desperate noises fell continually from those luscious lips. Even with the bruises ringing his throat and scattered across his skin, Jasper was like some lovely fey creature. Almost too pretty to be real, with a sweet nature that only added to his beauty.

Everyone on that rabbit planet was a fool not to see it.

Tilbei dipped his head, needing to taste more of that smooth lilac skin. His dark lips trailed across Jasper's chest until they found a pebbled nipple. He licked and sucked for a moment as Jas ran his fingers over the Nubra's petals. When he bit down, it was a little harder than he intended in his excitement.

Jasper's body arched off the bed as his legs clamped around Tilly's hips. His keening wails bounced off the walls. His muscles tightened around the twin cocks buried inside him. He shook as his orgasm crashed over him, shooting again and again to slick their bodies where they pressed together so intimately.

The Nubra wasn't too far behind. After several more thrusts, the shafts inside Jasper's depths shot their seed deep inside. Tilbei then quickly stroked the shaft on the outside until it, too, spilled forth across the hybrid's stomach and chest. "Cosmos." He panted as they began to recover from the aftermath.

Jasper was a sticky, cum-covered mess. He was utterly delighted. A final moan fell from his throat as Tilbei's softening members slipped out of him. The hybrid let out a long, content sigh as he cuddled up to the Nubra's chest. Jasper's body felt deliciously heavy and languid with a tingling buzz that seemed to flow over his body in slow waves. He'd never felt anything as amazing, as earth-shattering, as the sex they'd just had. With great effort, Jas rolled his head to look into Tilly's kind peach eyes. Indigo eyes blinked sleepily at the Nubra as an exhausted smile teased his lips.

"When..." Jasper had to clear his throat and swallow. His voice was rough from hollering his pleasure. "When can we do that again?" he finally asked guilelessly.

Tilbei couldn't help the satisfied smile that formed on his face. "Whenever you want." He responded before pressing a kiss to the hybrid's nose.

"Soon?" he whispered as his eyes slid closed. "Love you, Bei..." he murmured as his breathing slowed and he slipped into slumber.

The Nubra felt his heart skip a beat as he gently slid a hand up and down the drifting hybrid. "I might seriously grow to love you, too." He whispered to himself.


	3. 03

Zane could still barely believe the events of the day before. An honest to goodness alien had crashed into his shed. A beautiful one that apparently found him attractive enough to be sensual with!

The gymnast had woken up early to feed Louie and play with him for a while, after having neglected him for several hours the day prior. The Setter seemed to have forgiven him. But, for the time being, it was better that the canine remained outside until Zane was able to properly introduce him to their guest. Pip was still asleep when he entered the house, so he decided to watch one of his favorite movies on Blu-ray.

Zane was just about to open the case when the little Sepida padded into the room, still stark naked. Pip rubbed one eye sleepily and smiled sweetly.

 _"Zay,"_ he said with a happy trill.

"Morning, sweet one," Zane greeted softly. He set the disc into the player and then walked over to the Sepida. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he motioned towards his mouth and rubbed his stomach.

Pip blinked up at him, still smiling, his hair-like tentacles coiling and uncoiling thoughtfully. His smile suddenly widened. The alien stood on his tiptoes, but still had to pull Zane down to press a quick kiss to his lips. Pip let out a pleased burble as he leaned down and kissed Zane on his tummy. The Sepida looked up at him, appearing quite satisfied for figuring out the man's hand gestures. The giant human clearly wanted kisses. The stomach kiss was a little odd, but humans seemed a little odd. Pip was happy to go with the flow.

The human would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that his body gave a favorable reaction to the soft kisses he had been given.

He cleared his throat. "L-looks like we have our communication wires crossed again."

He took hold of the Sepida's hand and gently led him to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and set a few sheets of seaweed onto the counter. He then opened a large can of pre-made popcorn and scooped some of it onto a bowl before putting the can away.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" he asked in invitation.

{"I have no idea what you're saying,"} Pip murmured in Sepida. {"It sounds so exotic."} He picked up the seaweed and mimed eating it. {"Is it okay if I eat these, Zay? I'm starving."}

Zane nodded when he saw that Pip finally understood. He made sure to get him a large cup of water, as well.

"Come on," he urged as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. When the alien sat beside him, he handed him the glass of water for him to drink. Not wanting to possibly shock him by playing the movie so soon, he waited until Pip finished eating and drinking before asking, "Ready?"

"Ruddy?" Pip mimicked, snuggling into Zane's side.

The Sepida wished he understood the things Zane said to him and that he could make himself understood better, as well. The human was wearing lavender, however, a color that made Pip feel calm and soothed. As he curled up next to his giant, his worries about language and translations seemed to float away.

Zane gave the alien a smile, his arm wrapping around Pip's waist as he hit the 'close' button on his controller to insert the disc.

"Movie," he explained as he motioned towards the TV.

"Ruddy moobie." Pip nodded, watching in fascination as the little machine with the round thing closed and an image of a jewel encrusted frame appeared with scenes fading in and out within the center. He could make out small, strange words in gold, one of which was underlined.

When Zane hit the play button, the movie began with an ill child playing a video game.

Pip cocked his head to the side, watching Zane's vidscreen with fascination. What was this? It looked like Zane was checking on other humans? The child's voice was rather growly and he'd coughed a few times. Was the little one sick? Pip wondered if it was a boy or a girl. It was very hard to tell sometimes with other species. Another human entered the child's room. He looked like an adult with gray hair. The gray-haired one had a mustache and seemed rather masculine, but Pip still wasn't sure it was a man. The people on the screen looked quite a bit different from Zane, but there were still quite a few things they had in common.

The Sepida had decided that what grew out of their heads must not be tentacles, like his. If it was, they looked very sick and poorly cared for. Pip had seen hair and fur on other creatures, but couldn't quite remember what it was called. He could hardly ask Zane. Pip didn't think hand gestures would cover the question. The little alien turned pale yellow with curiosity.

Were these some of Zane's family? Why wasn't he speaking to them? They seemed completely unaware that others were watching them.

It felt kind of creepy.

The old one seemed to be reading from a book when the vidscreen suddenly began showing another human, this one with long blonde hair holding straps attached to the face of a great pale beast. It stood taller than the person, on four rather thin legs attached to a long barrel-like body. There was short fur covering its body with much longer hair running in a line up the back of its neck that fell to the side. Even longer hair made up its tail. It seemed quite intimidating to Pip, but the human didn't seem frightened in the least.

It looked like the person had breasts. A female, then? Another blond person stood in the doorway of a small ramshackle building. They had a short conversation, then the voice of the older man spoke over the scene for a single sentence.

How weird.

Pip watched, riveted, as the woman and man interacted, the old man's voice from the beginning occasionally saying something. At one point the vidscreen showed the child's room again, and he seemed to be somewhat agitated. Then it was back to the woman with long blond hair again. It was strange how things didn't seem linear. Pip felt like chunks of time were missing from what he saw. At one point, she was out among hills and a shack. The next, she was wearing a shining crown and was walking down steps toward a crowd of people on a cobbled street.

Pip watched as the woman rode her horse and stopped to talked to three humans. One of them was huge! Even bigger than Zane, with a deep voice and a broad brow. The other was short and bald, with a nasal whine coloring his words. The third had dark hair to his shoulders and a little mustache. Pip jumped to his feet as the giant on the screen grabbed the side of the woman's neck. She fell unconscious.

{"We have to help her!"} the Sepida shouted. {"How can we get to where she is? Is she family of yours?"} Pip wrung his hands as his body and tentacles turned gray with worry. {"This is terrible!"}

Zane immediately paused the movie.

"Calm down, Pip," he urged with calming sounds. "It's not real..." He took out the booklet inside the Blu-ray cover and showed him the pictures and menu it contained. "Like a program. How do I explain?" he wondered with a frown.

He hit play and rewind and play again as he tried to explain that it was a recording.

Pip frowned, his colors fading from gray to pale yellow and back again. He looked at the little booklet. The blonde woman and young man dressed in black were on the cover, facing each other with a sunrise framing them as they held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. They looked like they were in the country, with a tree and mountain in the distance. Their images were reflected in the water, only the man had a black bandana tied to cover his head like a cap, a simple black mask covered his eyes, and a slim sword sat at his hip. In the reflection there was a ship at sail and a castle in the background instead of the tree and mountain. Curly text sat in the middle. Pip opened it up. There were more pictures and words. It was almost like a storybook. It wasn't made of the same material Pip was used to, it would never stand up to much water. Still, it was recognizable.

His skin flared lime green as a understanding clicked in his head. He watched as Zane rewound and played a section again.

{"It's a _story_!"} the Sepida said with a bounce. {"They recorded people acting out a _story_!"} He turned a sickly mustard color as he was suddenly swamped with embarrassment. {"And I've made a complete fool of myself,"} Pip said with a sigh, but quickly perked up and shifted to a much happier lime green again. {"Recordings! I can use this!"}

The Sepida jumped up, hooking Zane around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss before zipping over to a bookcase where there were many more slim plastic cases similar to the one Zane held. He pulled one out and popped it open. Another round disc sat inside. Pip gave a triumphant trill and started scooping plastic cases into his arms.

Feeling a little dazed after the kiss Pip had planted on him, Zane was a bit confused when the alien began to grab a bunch of the Blu-rays off his shelf.

"Huh...I'm guessing you like the idea of movies," he mused out loud, but made no move to stop him, curious as to which one would pique Pip's interest.

A load of cases was pushed into Zane's arms before Pip grabbed as many as he could carry from what was left on the shelf. He bounced on his toes, glowing green, as he grinned at the human.

{"Come on,"} the Sepida said eagerly as he started toward the door. {"We have to get these to the ship!"}

"Whoa, wait!" Zane called after him as he held a hand over the door. "If we're going out... _hide_?" He pleaded.

Pip gave a short chittering trill, jiggling the mountain of blu-rays in his arms and nodding at the door.

"Just...hold on." He said as he quickly hunted down some bags and placed all the Blu-Rays in them. "Hide. Then, lead the way."

Pip blinked at him a moment before he seemed to get the idea and camouflaged himself to blend in with his surroundings. He gave a questioning chirp.

"Hide?" he asked, hoping he was remembering the word correctly.

"Yeah, I just don't want anyone to see you just yet. Can't trust anyone," Zane admitted as he held out a hand for Pip to lead him.

The petite alien held the hem of Zane's shirt and led him back to his hidden ship. He quickly asked the computer to open the door and wasted no time getting them inside. Pip dropped his camouflage and took some of the cases from the human, though Zane was still carrying most of them, and led him to the bridge.

Pip sat in his chair and carefully set the movies next to him on the floor. He touched a screen to get the computer's attention.

{"I need some help with language analysis and translation,"} he told the ship.

 _{"In what format, Captain?}_ The computer responded.

{"Umm, I have these little round disc... things,"} Pip answered uncertainly.

He tapped the screen and a deep drawer opened next to him. He grabbed a case, which happened to be the one for the movie they'd been watching. He put it it in the drawer, case and all, then stuffed it with as many more as would fit.

{"Okay, the first analysis box is loaded,"} Pip said, wriggling with excitement in his seat. {"I'll fill the second box, too."}

Another tap on the screen and a second drawer opened next to the first. He filled that one as well. He waited, practically bouncing in the chair, hoping the computer could extract the data from the discs, but also the little booklets and the writing and images on the cases.

 _{"Data mining new language...'English'."}_ The computer stated as a loading bar appeared.

{"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"} Pip hopped out of his chair and into Zane's strong arms. He grinned up at the giant. {"You speak English?"}

"Uh...all I got out of that was 'English.' " Zane responded as he carefully held the Sepida in his arms. "But, yes." He nodded. "The Blu-rays are in English."

The Sepida actually climbed the big man, wrapping his arms and legs around him so he could look him in the eyes.

"English!" Pip crowed, freeing one arm to point at the computer's screen. {"I'm gonna learn English, Zay! Then you can tell me all the things!"}

"OH!" Zane gasped as he thought it through. "You're uploading some kind of English dictionary on your ship?"

Pip had no idea what Zane had said except for that one word, but he would soon! The Sepida was so excited he practically glowed green. They waited together until the first drawer had been analyzed. Pip emptied it and loaded it up with new movies. That exhausted what they'd been able to bring over, and pretty much encompassed Zane's movie library. The human ran back once to grab the handful that were left on the shelf back at the house. By the time the human made it back to the ship, Pip was ready to put them in the drawer.

After scanning, the computer would need time for analysis. Pip had never used that particular feature before, so he didn't know how long it would take. He decided to look around the ship and see how the repairs were going. He was pleased when Zane followed along behind him. He could show him around a bit.

"Is it just me or are some things looking a little better than last time in here?" Zane mused to himself as he looked around.

Pip poked around in a few cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a magnifying glass with a triumphant trill. He grabbed Zane's hand, the Sepida's smaller one completely engulfed within it, and tugged the human over to where some repairs were taking place. Pip turned on a little light at the glass' base and held it up to a crack in the wall. He thumbed the handle until the magnification was much higher, then held it so Zane could see.

Tiny robots resembling silver and blue ladybugs filled the optics of the magnifier. They pulled itty-bitty tools from under their shells or used specialized parts on the tips of their feet to close the crack. When one couldn't easily find an area to fix, it would fly off, looking for another damaged spot. They worked so synchronously, it was almost like a cheerful little dance.

"Whoa!" Zane gasped as he looked on. "That's incredible! These little guys have been working on your ship all this time? Will you be able to go home soon?" He pushed down the slight pang at the thought of Pip leaving. "A-Anyway, it's not like you can stay here forever. It's not really safe for you here," he finished glumly.

Pip frowned, wondering why Zane seemed so sad. He pushed a button on the magnifier handle. Sound came from a little speaker in the base, amplifying the noise of the tiny working robots. There was clicking, shuffling, and scraping. Then the little metal bugs began to _sing_. There weren't words, just a happy tinny tune that they belted out as they labored. They slept most of the time, but when they were free to work, the robots were programmed to feel great fulfillment and happiness as they did their repairs. They whistled and clicked in harmony, stomping their miniscule legs to the beat.

{"See how happy they are?"} Pip said as he leaned into Zane's warmth. {"That's how you make me feel."}

The human didn't know what to think when he heard the little robots singing. But, he did respond to Pip's touch by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Pip..." he called softly.

When the Sepida peered up at him, he bent down to give him a rather thorough kiss. His tongue found its way into the smaller man's mouth as it sought out Pip's own.

The Sepida purred, setting the magnifier down on a table, the repairbots' song still humming around them through the speaker. Pip wrapped his legs around Zane's waist and hugged his arms behind the big gymnast's neck. He traced Zane's tongue and lips with his own, continuing to purr as he rubbed himself against the human's stomach. His skin shifted to blue, spreading like a drop of ink in a cup of water.

The human's heartfelt kiss wasn't intended to spur the Sepida so far, but once he felt Pip's lithe legs clinging to him, Zane all but lost himself in lust. He really had to figure out a way to convey his feelings to the petite man in his arms without their actions diving into the gutter. But, at the moment, he couldn't think of anything other than the sounds coming out of Pip's mouth.

Zane's hands gently squeezed the Sepida's bottom as he grinded against the alien and pulled back to look into the several shades of blue that swirled in Pip's large eyes.

"I really hope you're not married or engaged to someone that'll vaporize me on the spot," he murmured aloud.

Pip just cooed and kissed the tip of Zane's nose. What was left of Zane's sane mind fluttered right out of his ears at the small, tender gesture.

"Right. There's gotta be a bed around here somewhere..." he said aloud as he glanced about.

He walked over to what appeared to be a mix between a sofa and mattress. It was more of an oval shape, but the gymnast only cared if it could hold both their weight. As he carefully sat down with the Sepida on his lap, he was surprised at how it fluttered to either side, like a waterbed.

Without any clothes on, it was easy to see Pip was happy to be there. He straddled Zane's lap, his thighs spread wide, as he rubbed that happiness against his warm human.

Zane gulped hard. "Pip...um, how do I even go about asking about this?"

He switched their positions, sitting Pip down on the bed as he knelt between his legs. He took hold of the Sepida's shaft. The human then made a motion in the air as if to put something invisible in his mouth before slowly lowering his head to the tip of the alien's rod.

Pip yanked backwards, shimmying his body away and covering his crotch.

{"No, no, no,"} he said emphatically, shaking his head. {"If you do that I'll end up drugging you! And you've got me so hot that the enzyme levels in my semen will be astronomical!"} The Sepida reached out and stroked Zane's cheek. {"And while it'd be incredibly rawr to have you all amped up under the influence of my... well, my aphrodisiac, I can't do that to you without explaining what would happen and making sure you understood and agreed."} Pip sighed and flopped back on the bed, causing it to jiggle and wave. {"But the thought of your mouth around me, sucking, licking..."} His skin flowed in rich shades of blue just imagining it.

Zane hadn't the slightest idea what the beautiful blue alien was rambling about, but he did get the gist that blowing him was a no-no.

"Alright, then no," he affirmed as he laid down next to the Sepida and pressed a kiss to Pip's forehead. "What do you _want_ to do, I wonder?" he asked aloud.

Pip hummed softly as he rolled on top of Zane. {"Look, I'm a blanket,"} he giggled, feeling silly and euphoric. {"Though, I think I might be too small a blankie for you."}

He stretched his legs along Zane's and did the same with their arms, reveling in the feel of the man beneath him. He decided it would be much better if both of them had bare skin, so Pip rolled off again and started tugging at the human's clothes, trying to figure out how to get them off. He made eager little clicks in his throat as he fought with the garments.

The larger man chuckled as he began to help take off his clothes, which was a bit of a challenge on top of a waterbed, but with Pip's assistance, they accomplished it.

Zane found himself pushed back onto the rocking mattress again, with Pip placing himself as he'd been before.

{"Ohhh,"} he sighed. {"So much better without clothes. Mmm, you're so big and warm."}

He snuggled in, nuzzling his nose against Zane's throat. Pip couldn't help the little happy noises that burbled out of him.

"Well, considering the ship's still invisible, I don't see why we can't stay here for a bit," Zane pondered aloud as he gently stroked the Sepida's back. "I guess your species prefer to be naked. Though, I'm not sure if the cuddle-loving's just all you," he added with a soft smile.

Pip adored how Zane's chest rumbled against him when the man spoke. The Sepida slid down to lay his cheek on Zane's broad chest. He rubbed his face on the warm skin like a nuzzling cat, his body tingling. He wanted to feel the human all over. Pip poked out his tongue and flicked it over the nipple in front of him. He wanted to taste, too.

Zane's breath hitched. "There you go again," he whispered. "That's incredibly hot, you know?" he pointed out as his hand slid up the back of Pip's neck. A snicker escaped him when he felt the Sepida's strands curling around his fingers and stroking his hand. "That's kinda hot, too, actually."

Pip moaned softly as Zane's fingers played in his sensitive tentacles. It felt so good . He moaned again as his hips arched, rubbing his firm cock against the human's hip.

Curious, Zane's fingers dug for the Sepida's scalp, gently massaging it. "Let me know if any of that hurts, ok?" he asked softly.

Pip hummed and rubbed against Zane's fingers. He slid down the gymnast's body, nuzzling and licking as Zane played with his tentacles. He gave a little smile when he reached the human's cock, which stood tall and thick, a dribble of precum leaking from the tip. He repeated the motions Zane had done earlier, wrapping his slender fingers around that warm column of flesh and opening his mouth as he slowly lowered it, giving the human time to stop him.

"Oh, if you want to try doing me instead, I won't stop you." Zane consented with a nod. He reached down to gently caress the side of the Sepida's face. "Though, you definitely shouldn't swallow any of it," he thought out loud, remembering the alien's reaction to meat and soap. Zane would feel absolutely terrible if he accidentally poisoned Pip via blowjob.

That seemed to be an agreement to Pip, and he smiled gleefully, as though Zane had just told him he could have his favorite treat. Pip closed the distance until he could slip the tip of his tongue over the head of Zane's cock. A few of the Sepida's tentacles fell forward, twining around the shaft.

Zane's breath hitched. He had never felt anything like that before. Pip looked like some kind of underwater deity, the blue and green colors swirling over his entire form. "Beautiful," he breathed.

Pip blinked his huge blue eyes up at him as his tongue traced under the head, flicking gently. More tendrils dropped forward to curl around Zane's firm, warm flesh.

The human let out a low groan and squirmed as he shoved down the urge to thrust upwards.

"Pip..."

The Sepida smiled angelically before swallowing Zane's cock until it cut off his air and was sliding down his throat.

Zane wasn't prepared for the heat that engulfed him. " _Pip!_ Fuck!" he hissed as he raked his own hair back with his hands, unsure of what to do with them. The strands on the Sepida's head were an extension of his body and he didn't want to hurt Pip accidentally.

The Sepida gazed up at him, his tongue and throat massaging Zane's length while Pip looked like he could stay that way indefinitely, without needing to come up for air.

The human's chest rose and fell as he took deep breath after deep breath. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the sight. In spite of himself, one of his hands reached down to gently pet along the top of the Sepida's tentacles.

"F-For how long can you _do_ that?" he wondered aloud.

Pip cocked his head to the side, pushing up into the human's touch as he let Zane's length slowly slip from his lips while his tongue feathered against it.

Zane's shaft seemed to be harder than the human had ever remembered it to be. He could even feel a pulse or two as Pip finally released it.

"Come here," he invited.

Though he wasn't allowed to return the favor with his own mouth, he could certainly use his hand. Pip hadn't stopped him last time.

Pip gave him another happy little smile and crawled up Zane's body until he could reach his lips. As they kissed, greenish-blue tendrils gently stroked the human's cheeks and forehead.

Zane wasted no time, reaching between them to stoke the Sepida's shaft as his tongue dove inside Pip's mouth. Kissing the alien felt no different than kissing a human. The Sepida's teeth were a little rounder, and the color of his flesh changed depending on his mood, but the warmth and his tongue were just like a human's.

Pip moaned into Zane's mouth, thrusting into his hand. The Sepida pulled back, scooting down to straddle Zane's waist. He pushed his body up and let the tip of the human's cock press between the soft globes of his ass. He met the larger man's eyes, then bit his lip and made a small questioning sound as he rolled his hips back, pressing Zane's tip against his entrance.

"Are you asking me what I _think_ you're asking me?" Zane whispered against the Sepida's lips. He then nodded. "Yeah, of course I'd want to. But, only if you think you'll be alright."

Pip sat up, clapping with absolute delight as he trilled happily. The motion caused Zane's rod to slip higher, away from Pip's hole, until his shaft was snugged between the Sepida's ass cheeks. Before Zane finished releasing a strangled moan, Pip was off him. He bounced across the bed and dug into a compartment on the headboard. He wriggled with joy as he grabbed a tube of personal lubricant. In moments, he was back, snuggling into the human's side.

Zane didn't even have to ask to know what was in the tube. He was surely grinning like an idiot as he took it from the Sepida and began to use it to stretch the smaller man's opening. The flesh wasn't quite as tight as a human's. However, Zane found that Pip's prostate gland was larger than the average human's.

"I'm actually worried about hurting you, now..." he said with a frown as his three fingers carefully stroked along it.

Pip shivered and cried out, pushing back on the fingers inside him, trying desperately to get the human's fingers to press harder on that delicious spot. His fingers dug into the sheets, whimpers falling from his lips.

 _{"Ah, please, Zay,"}_ the Sepida begged, his tentacles flaring around his head like he was caught in a windstorm. {"Whatever you're doing, please, do it more."}

A grin broke out on Zane's face at the sounds and expressions of pleasure on Pip's own. He stretched him for a bit longer and then held himself against the Sepida's entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Pip?" he asked as he found the smaller man's eyes.

The little alien whined, wiggling his behind. He bit his lip and shoved backward, spearing himself on Zane's cock with a blissful moan.

Zane couldn't have been more grateful that he was holding himself at the base. He slowly worked the rest of the way inside and was surprised to find that the temperature wasn't quite as searing as a human's. With a gentle grind, he also realized that he didn't need to do much in order to stimulate Pip's prostate, either. The human went at a slow pace to start but it wasn't only to ensure that Pip wasn't injured. He was getting accustomed to the feeling himself, and he was also so aroused that he didn't want to blow his load before the Sepida had a chance to truly enjoy it.

{" _Ah_ , I never knew it would feel this good,"} Pip gasped out, shaking his head to loosen the tentacles that were curling so tightly it almost hurt. It felt like they were trying to braid themselves into knots. {"Please, please, more,"} he moaned, bucking back against his lover. {"Harder, faster. I need... Zay, please."}

The human didn't have a clue as to what the Sepida was keening. But, he did catch his name and the pleading tone. He felt his heart race at the sounds that Pip made.

"Alright," Zane whispered as if in response. "Just hold on," he warned just as he began to move at a more reasonable pace.

Once he found his rhythm, the bed beneath them began to move along with them, as well. The motions were definitely different compared to any of the modern waterbeds humans had.

Pip gripped the soft mattress through the sheet and held on tight until his knuckles burned. He needed the hold to give him leverage to rock backward and forward with each of his human's thrusts, forcing Zane's thick cock deeper and harder into him. The Sepida let out a keening moan as he rolled his hips, angling himself, so Zane was pounding his sweet spot.

With the way that his partner kept meeting him thrust for thrust, Zane knew that he wasn't going to last as long as he'd like. He carefully shifted his weight onto one elbow as he reached over to take hold of Pip's shaft, stroking it as they moved.

The Sepida squeaked, his body shuddering as he lost his rhythm. Then he was practically throwing his body back, over and over. He needed Zane deep inside him, so deep Pip would feel him forever, and keep the connection that seemed to thrum with every beat of his twin hearts.

His toes curled and his tentacles coiled into tight spirals, then he was there. His orgasm sucked him in like a riptide, rushing over him in a roaring wave. Pip keened and whimpered, his cock jerking and spurting in Zane's pumping fist.

Zane was already groaning as he shot deep into the Sepida's depths moments after the alien began to spurt himself. His slate gray eyes were a bit unfocused as he tried to take note of Pip's expression of bliss. When the last burst of seed spilled forth, he was surprised to see ebbing circles of opalescent rainbow spreading outwards from the Sepida's chest like the ripples of a droplet falling into an undisturbed glass of water. Before his eyes, the different shades of blue all over Pip's body began to shift into a satisfied blue-green.

"Pip...that was intense," he panted.

The Sepida had gone limp and boneless, barely able to work up the energy to reach over and pat Zane's hand. He was making a sound like a combination between a coo and a purr. A soft, satisfied smile curled his lips.

{"We have to do that again,"} Pip murmured. {"Soon. If I can ever move again. Not sure I can. I may be stuck here forever."}

He patted Zane's hand again. It was hard to convey the huge ball of caring, affection, and love he felt for the big human in weak patting, but Pip tried.

A deep, heartfelt laugh escaped Zane's lips at the sight of the tired-out Sepida. He shifted them so that Pip was draped on top of him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We're definitely going to have to figure out what else you can eat after this. I don't think seaweed alone will cut it with how much energy we keep using up."


	4. 04

The Viceroy's ship truly was well stocked with food and clothing. As promised, Tilbei had found several shirts long enough to be nightgowns for Jasper to wear without having to expose himself all day long. The hybrid kept true to his word of not wearing any of Yuffin's pants, which pleased the Nubra greatly.

When they finally reached a decent relay spot, Tilbei sent a message to Pip's ship. "Pip, it's Tilly! I got away from the Hunnars. You don't have to come back to the port. I'm on my way home with someone special that I want you to meet. Message me soon, so I know you're okay!"

"You...You meant _me_?" Jasper asked, sounding amazed. If he weren't so purple, he'd be tickled pink.

"Of course you," Tilbei replied with a tender smile. "My mom's going to be so happy that I'm finally in a real relationship."

"You're introducing me to your _family_?”

The fluffy lilac tail was quickly wrapped around to Jasper's front where he could worry it with his fingers.

"I mean, I'd love to take you to meet mine," the half-skunk said quickly. "But, well...Are you sure they'll be okay with it?  With me?"

"It's just my mom...my dad, he was caught and killed by Hunnars for his scales." the Nubra confessed with a frown. "The only blood family I have left is mom...though Pip and his parents are close enough to be family, too."

"Oh, Bei," Jasper said softly, his voice choked.

The hybrid drew close, wrapping his arms and then his tail around them both.

Tilbei's heart gave a pained thud, but he allowed himself the comfort that Jasper provided. "You...you can be part of it, too. _My_ family."

The hybrid stared at him a moment, wonder in his eyes.

"Which part?" he asked hesitantly, burying his face in the Nubra's shoulder.

"A _'please be my mate forever'_ part," Tilbei whispered in response.

"F-forever?" Jasper gasped. He pulled back to looked into Tilly's peach eyes. "B-but, what if you decide you hate how I chew? Or that I take too long in the bath? What if I steal the blankets at night? What if I snore?" The half-rabbit gripped the Nubra's shoulders, voice shaking. "Oh, shit, Bei, _do_ I snore? T-tell me the truth. I can take it."

The Nubra let out a stream of laughter. "Jas, I don't care about any of that. We have to chew to eat, my planet's full of water, and there's more than one bathroom. I'd rather have _you_ for a blanket, and I have holes for ears that can be stoppered with my own tentacles if need be." he responded when he caught his breath. "And no, I didn't hear you snore, but I might have been snoring _myself._ "

"Your snoring is cute," Jasper told him, sounding offended on his behalf.

His statement only caused Tilbei to laugh even more. "My mom's gonna love you."

"Do _you_?" Jasper looked down, peeking up at Tilly through his lashes. "Love me, I mean?"

Tilbei stared right into Jasper's gorgeous indigo eyes. "I'm seriously starting to," he replied with sincerity. "But, for a long time, I loved someone who didn't love me back the same way. You're going to have to be patient with me."

"How could they not?" Jas asked in genuine confusion, stroking his fingers across an orange marking on Tilly's cheek.

"It's a good thing. If they had, I wouldn't have been ready for you." the Nubra insisted as he leaned down to press a soft, tender kiss on the hybrid's plush lips. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"I want you," Jas whispered, his cheeks flushing mauve.

"I want to learn all I can about you," Tilly admitted. "And whenever you're ready to, I'd like to meet your family, too."

"O-okay," the half-rabbit said with a wry smile. "But we're meeting your family first, right? We're going to your planet?"

"Yes. Unless, as I asked before, there's somewhere else you'd like to go?" Tilly offered.

Jasper shook his head, then let out a deep sigh, feeling tension flowing out of him. Tilbei wanted him, wanted to _be_ with him, maybe forever. The thought should have scared him. He'd only known the Nubra for a short time. But it felt right. Being with Tilly felt like it was exactly where he was supposed to be, wherever that ended up being. He'd never felt the way he did about the Nubra before; excited, a little nervous, safe, sexy, and a riot of soft, warm feelings that swirled in his chest and stomach. Maybe Tilly would eventually decide he didn't want him, and the idea made Jasper a little sad. He was determined to stay with Tilbei for as long as it made them both happy, though. No one could really ask for more than that. It made little bubbles of happiness fizz and pop inside him.

"What's your world like?" Jas asked, resting his cheek on the Nubra's shoulder and taking in his scent. It was a smooth, clean smell, like his world after a rain, with a tickle of something that was just Tilly that made him feel warm inside.

Tilbei, like a lot of the species in their world, was stricken with the need to cuddle. So, he lifted Jasper into his arms and sat them both down on an incredibly comfortable couch.

Jasper snuggled close, laying his soft fluffy tail over them like a blanket as he listened to Tilly begin to talk about his home.

"Well, it's mostly ocean," the Nubra explained. "With ice caps at the north and south poles." Tilbei gave an exaggerated shiver. "Too cold for me there. Where I'm from is pretty temperate, though we can get some big storms that curl in from the north or south, bringing cold snaps or heat waves. The water temperature doesn't vary too greatly, so if it gets too cold or hot, everyone just spends a few days or a week underwater."

Tilly idly petted the thick lavender and white fur laying over them as he continued his descriptions.

"There's a ring of large islands where Pip and I live," he smiled softly, thinking of his home. "It's mostly Nubra and Sepida there. We have a cooperative relationship. That's how I met my friend, Pip. He was with a group of Sepida, learning to harvest. I was with a bunch of Nubra. We were learning how to watch for danger and protect ourselves and the Sepida."

He winked at Jasper. "Predators learn fast that Nubra have a nasty sting."

"So, you bumped into each other and found out you got along really well?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Something like that," Tilly responded. He had seen Pipolphi from a distance and considered him to be gorgeous. "He was with a few other Sepida, but before I could reach them, they were attacked." he explained. "Pip shoved a few of the Sepida out of the way of an oncoming Hesserack attack, but I rushed in to help him fend the shark off."

"You're a hero," Jasper breathed, looking up at his dark-skinned lover worshipfully. Then his brow furrowed. "What's a Hesserack?"

"One of the worst predators in the water. But, since it was only just the one, he didn't pose too much of a threat." he continued. "Pip was grateful someone cared enough to help him. He's never been very liked among the other Sepida."

"That sounds terrible," Jasper said with a shiver. He decided he'd only go in the water if Tilbei was with him. It sounded dangerous. "Why didn't they like him?"

"They say he's too tall...he's about your height, actually. The other Sepida are about a head shorter." Tilbei explained. "To the Sepida, tallness is considered ugly. The Nubra could care less about height."

"They don't like him because he's tall?" Jasper crossed his arms and frowned. "They should be ashamed of themselves. My mother would give them an earful and then spray them," he grumped. "They're lucky I can't spray anymore," he added under his breath.

Tilbei squeezed the hybrid closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't think too hard on that, you're amazing no matter what those damn Hunnars did." He smiled at him when something else came to his mind. "That reminds me, how do you know about the bounce codes on ships?"

"Oh." Jasper blushed. "My mom taught me everything she knew about ships. She has several. She's been letting me tinker with them since I could hold a wrench." He let out a soft giggle. "Though she got a little grumpy when I was fourteen, and I completely disassembled her power drive. I was going to put it back together! I just didn't know she was planning on using that ship to take Papa to a fancy spaceport restaurant for their anniversary." Jas laughed again. "She about scorched my ears off."

His smile faded.

"I haven't seen them for months," he said sadly. "Do you think, maybe I could send them a message? Let them know I'm okay?" Jasper looked down, fiddling with his tail nervously. "And tell them about you..."

"Yes, of course. Want to do it right now?" The Nubra suggested.

"Mmmm, maybe later," Jasper purred, shifting until he was straddling Tilbei's lap. "Right now, I think I want to celebrate having a mate." He leaned forward, rubbing their noses together. "Maybe you know him? About your height, perfect ebony skin with gorgeous orange spots. Hmmm," Jas continued playfully. "He's handsome, brave, heroic, intelligent, kind, patient, and only snores a little bit."

"Oh, I don't know about heroic and patient, but I'm certainly glad you think so," Tilbei responded. " _My_ mate's a pretty lilac hue with a soft tail, quick reflexes, and lips that would make any shaft weep." he countered with a half smirk.

Jasper blushed brighter but his smile was radiant.

"I want to make _yours_ weep," he whispered, licking his full lips as he slid down until he was kneeling between the Nubra's knees. "At home, we worship a goddess of love, sex, and family," Jasper said as he slid his palms up Tilly's thighs. "We learned that she gave us orgasms as a gift since she wanted us to take joy in sex." He leaned forward, nuzzling against Tilbei's stomach. He rolled his indigo eyes up to watch the Nubra's face. "When you cum, they say you've seen the goddess." Jasper nuzzled lower. "I want you to see the goddess. I want you to see her all over me. Across my body, my face, in my mouth, deep inside me."

Tilly gulped hard. As the lilac man continued to talk, he felt both of his shafts respond. They unsheathed and rose as if Jasper was their one and true master.  "Even I can't accomplish all of that at once..." the Nubra admitted. “But, give me some time, and I'll make it all happen."

Jasper purred happily, finally allowing himself to look down at the twin cocks straining upward. He breathed out a soft sigh at his mate's beauty. Each shaft was inky black at the base fading to a delicious peach, the same shade as his eyes, which was darkest at the crown. Unable to help himself, the hybrid kissed each tip, smearing precum on his soft lips until they glistened.

 _"Unh,"_ Tilly grunted as his third shaft decided that it wanted in on the action, as well. Having all three of his shafts out at once was still something that was quite new to him, as it never occurred in the past, not even when he was in his ripe teens. "J-Jas..."

"Mmmph?" Indigo eyes peeked up at Tilly as Jasper's mouth was occupied showering the third cockhead with welcoming kisses.

"I-I've never had- _anh!_ " he moaned when all three of the shafts were fully erect. "....all three out at once," he panted.

Jasper pulled back from where he'd sucked one peachy tip into his mouth with a pop. "Is that bad?" he asked worriedly.

Tilbei shook his head so hard that he nearly cracked it. "N-No...it's just rare is all." he explained as he tried not to squirm. The Nubra loved the idea of Jasper enjoying himself and experimenting, but he didn't know how much more he could take.

"So..." Jasper said with a mischievous smile, grabbing the trio of peach lengths in both hands and pumping them. "You _like_ it, hmm?"

The hybrid's attempt at sensuous carnality was broken by a playful giggle, but his hands kept moving, squeezing, up and down.

"Oh yeah," Tilly responded honestly as his hips moved on their own, thrusting against the hands. "I like it _very_ much."

"Fuck," Jasper whispered, rubbing his cheek across the leaking tips, leaving a wet streak. "I like it, too."

"Want to try, Jas?" Tilbei asked breathlessly. "Want to see if you can fit all three at once down there?"

The hybrid whimpered, dropping his handful to give the base of his own cock a tight restraining squeeze.

"Y-you can't _say_ things like that," he gasped. "You'll make me cum, Bei!"

A wide, salacious smirk formed on the Nubra's face. "Then cum first and _then_ try to see if all three fit at once."

Jasper's pupils blew wide until only a sliver of indigo was visible outside the deep black. He let out a stuttering moan. Tilbei felt something warm hit his shin. The next shot painted his ankle.

 _"Bei,"_ Jas groaned, looking ready to melt into a boneless puddle. "You made me... _Unnh_."

Tilbei was in shock. Jasper hadn't been kidding when he said that he was that close. "Did you just???" He mused out loud. He then reached down to scoop the hybrid off the ground and onto his lap.

"Sorry," Jas mumbled, face hot with embarrassment. "Tried to warn you...And I got it on you. I'm really sorry." He hung his head. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't feel sorry for that! It was so hot." Tilbei refuted. "You can cum on me anytime. It makes me very happy." He then gave Jas an appreciative Kiss.

Jasper threw his arms around the back of Tilly's neck, purring into the kiss. When they came up for air, he was half-hard already.

"Does that mean you'll still put all three of your dicks inside me at once?" Jas asked hopefully, like a kid wishing for three lollipops.

"Now, that depends," the Nubra teased. "Do you think you can handle all three right now?"

"Well," Jasper said thoughtfully, nibbling his lower lip. He wiggled his behind, rubbing the still-hard rods pressed against him. "Can we use extra lube in case I can't make enough of my own?"

"I'll be right back!" the eager Nubra stated as he rushed over to one of the bathrooms to retrieve it. "Better to be careful."

Jasper giggled where Tilly had carefully but quickly dumped him on the couch. He languidly stroked himself, the thought of being stuffed full having brought his erection back full force.

When the Nubra returned, he had a flask in his hand. "Now, what would be a more comfortable position for you with your tail and all?" He asked.

"Don't care," Jas stuttered out, his mouth watering at the sight of Tilbei's overabundant gifts down south. The hybrid flipped onto his knees on the couch, his arms across the head rests and his tail draped up his back. _"Hnnh, fuck me, Bei."_

He gave his ass a wiggle of invitation.

"Oh stars," Tilbei hissed, nearly coming then and there at the sight. "H-Hold on." He quickly knelt on the ground and spread the hybrid's small butt cheeks aside as he took note of Jasper's natural lubrication. "Not too bad, not too bad." he murmured as he coated his fingers with the oil from the flask and gently spread a generous amount inside the lilac man's inner walls. He quickly added finger after finger, feeling relieved when the flesh continued to give way quite quickly.

" _Ah_ , Bei!" the half-skunk wailed. "Pleasepleaseplease..."

Tilly had the fingers from both of his hands carefully widening and coating by the time he deemed the flesh ready for three members. "Alright, Jas." he then said as he knelt between the smaller man's legs, urging them a touch wider. Tilbei took hold of the soft tail and tossed it over one shoulder as he held his three members to the entrance. "Don't move." he whispered as he wiggled his way in, the three heads slipping past the ring in a sudden second.

Jasper squeaked, reflexively tightening up. Tilbei gasped, worried for a moment that one of his shafts might detach from the strain and completely freak Jas out. It was something Tilly had hoped wouldn't come up until a little further in their relationship, when they were both comfortable with each other and their love-making. But Jasper took a slow and deep breath, his body relaxing as he blew it out.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move," the Nubra whispered softly into one of the purple bunny ears.

He had barely finished murmuring the sentence into one trembling ear before Jasper gasped "Ready," and pushed back with a desperate moan. It hurt a little, but it was a delicious burning sting that made the hybrid's cock twitch beneath them as he was stretched to the limit. He had a stray thought that when he went home, he should thank his father for the genetics that allowed him to be opened so far with such ease, and his mother for the ability to make extra lubrication to ease the way. Then every thought was knocked out of his head as Tilly sank deeper inside him. All he could do was clench his fingertips into the soft back of the couch and moan.

Tilbei focused all of his concentration on slowly entering the hybrid before him. He held Jasper's hips tight so that he wouldn't do another ‘slide back' number on him. The Nubra didn't want to hurt him, in spite of his desire to just rock right on in with abandon.

Jasper spread his knees wider, panting as a sheen of sweat broke out across his body. It was utterly overwhelming. He was already sensitive from his recent orgasm. Then to be forced wide as the triple shafts agonizingly slowly pushed inside him left him whimpering and trembling. But he didn't want Tilbei to stop. He didn't think he _ever_ wanted him to stop.

When Tilbei finally reached the bases, he held still. "Are you alright? Do you want to continue, or did you change your mind?" he asked, concerned. "If it's too much, I can take one out. I'd rather you not be hurt."

 _"Don't you dare,"_ Jasper hissed, his Polkin half showing its displeasure at the idea of Tilly even thinking about stopping.

The Nubra felt a shiver rolling up it his spine at the lilac man's tone of voice. That was a _mate's command_. Jasper knew next to nothing about his culture, and yet he was still able to do such a wondrous thing? "As you desire, my mate," Tilbei whispered and pressed an apologetic kiss to Jasper's cheek. He then began to move slowly in and out of the taut depths, to start.

The hybrid groaned. It was almost too much. Any more and he'd think Tilbei would tear him apart. His entrance burned. Jas panted, struggling not to tense up with every slow thrust. Tilly's strong hands slid over Jasper's flanks soothingly, settling back on his hipbones. The Nubra fought to control his movements, so careful of the lovely creature beneath him. His fingertips dug in, holding tight as he pushed himself deep.

Something clicked in Jasper's mind. His chest dropped lower as he released a breathy moan. His lower back arched and his tail slid from Tilbei's shoulder to fall to one side. The almost painful tightness around the Nubra's lengths suddenly relaxed, causing him to unexpectedly slide further inside his mate as the resistance eased.

"Jas?" Tilbei questioned as one of his hands gently raked and petted the base of the Polkin tail. His other hand stroked up and down the side of Jasper's body. "Still with me?"

 _"Fuck me,"_ the hybrid rasped, his body relaxing further around the thickness spearing him.

Tilbei shifted impulsively, gently biting the edge of one of Jasper's rabbit ears. "Hang on," he urged as his hands took hold of the hybrid's hips and he leaned back to gingerly thrust into the heat. He went slow for the first few thrusts but picked up momentum when Jasper didn't tense up in pain.

 _"Unnh,"_ Jasper moaned as his ears twitched back, searching blindly for the teeth that had nipped him so perfectly. The sensation had flown straight to his cock. If he hadn't have reached his peak just minutes before, he would have shot all over the couch as Tilbei's teeth caught the sensitive flesh.

" _Faster_ , Bei," he whimpered.

The Nubra held the thin flesh of Jasper's ear carefully between his teeth as he complied, shifting his knees slightly so as to keep balanced. The tip of his tongue flicked the edge of the hybrid's ear as his body rocked faster against him. The Polkin’s keened commands were so sultry that it caused his members to twitch and pulse within the lilac body.

"Ah, fuck, yes," Jasper keened, arching his body like a bow and taking everything his lover gave. He was definitely going to have to give some thanks to a certain goddess after this. _"Please,"_ he whimpered. "M-more...Nnngh, it feels so _good_..."

Tilly pressed them forward, one of his hands gripping the top of the couch right beside Jasper. The other hand slid up the front of the hybrid's chest until it found a dusky lilac bud, which was pressed down by one of his fingers. The change in position allowed the Nubra to shove himself deeper into the smaller man.

Jasper lost the ability to form coherent words, whimpers and soft cries constantly fell from his lips. He slammed back into every thrust with a gasping moan, whose pitch kept rising.

Tilbei drove himself harder into the hybrid before him. He was so lost in the sensation that he nearly forgot about the hybrid's more sensitive areas. He slowed down enough to grind his three shafts inside Jasper in a swinging motion until his mate cried out. With a grin, he began to thrust in that direction as his hand slid back down Jasper's chest to take hold of his shaft.

 _"Bei!"_ Jas shouted, his body going rigid.

There was a moment of silent stillness, with Tilbei buried to the hilt inside his mate. Then Jasper felt like his skin lifted a few inches off his body as his peak roared through him like a wildfire, scorching him inside and out. He wailed, his body rhythmically gripping and relaxing around the thick cocks filling him. Jasper's vision went blinding white. His balls tightened until it hurt. Then, he was painting his orgasm over the Nubra's hand and the couch below them.

The sounds that Jasper made as he came, coupled with the pulses that surrounded his flesh, was more than enough for Tilly to fall over the edge. _"Stars!"_ He hissed as he used both his hands to clutch at the couch so that he wouldn't crush the hybrid. Cumming with all three of his shafts at once was something he had never experienced before and, by the cosmos, he seriously needed to try it again. "Jas...I think you broke me." He whispered with a trembling moan as the seed leaked down between his shafts and dripping out of the lilac man’s entrance.

"Sorry, _not_ sorry," the hybrid wheezed.

"Are you ok?" he asked between deep breaths. "It must be uncomfortable, what am I even _saying_? I've never cum so much..." the Nubra rambled.

"I'm so okay," Jasper panted. "I think I'm gonna fall down."

Tilbei quickly wrapped an arm around the hybrid, hugging him close, as he carefully slid out of him. He then gently laid them both down on the couch with Jasper on top of him. "No energy left...to take us to the bathroom." he admitted.

"Don't care," Jas murmured. "Want snuggles."

Unable to summon up the energy to even laugh, Tilbei let out a soft snort and kissed the top of Jasper's head. "For you, anything." He whispered, trailing his hand up and down the hybrid's back.

"Mmmph," Jasper said in clear approval.

A soft purr bubbled up from the hybrid's chest, vibrating softly against the warm body beneath him. Jasper's lids were far too heavy to keep open. In a movement that was much less coordinated than he'd hoped, Jas flopped his voluminous tail over them both. He knew he'd probably be sore in the morning, but he didn't care a bit. He felt more right than he ever had in his life. He felt safe, cared for, loved.

His purr continued rumbling even after Jasper had fallen asleep.

 


	5. 05

_{"Captain Pipolphi. The analysis is complete. The new language has been extracted from the inputted discs."}_ The ship's computer alerted.

"Blaghergah?" Pip mumbled, sitting up straight and blinking blearily.

He could feel his tentacles trying to work themselves out of the lascivious braid they'd tightened into during his mating with Zane. He quickly set to untying them, hoping they weren't damaged from lack of blood flow. He'd passed out on his giant human. He glanced at Zane's chest, checking for drool. That would be too embarrassing.

_{"What was that, computer?"}_ the Sepida asked when he was a little more awake, his tentacles were comfortably free, and he'd assured himself that his lover was dry.

_{The analysis is complete. The new language has been extracted from the inputted discs."}_ The computer repeated.

_{Yay!}_ Pip cried, immediately throwing himself on his still napping human and covering Zane's face with kisses. _{"Zay! It's done! I'll be able to understand you and talk to you!}_ He bounced, sending waves through the waterbed. _{"I'm so excited!}_

For a brief moment, the tall human felt vertigo with the rocking of the waterbed. But, when he felt Pip's kisses, he instantly calmed down. "You're still here...I thought you might have gone," Zane whispered.

Pip paused, looking down at his human. He pressed himself to the larger man's broad chest, hugging him tightly.

_{"Are you okay?}_ Pip asked gently. _{Did you have a bad dream?}_

The soft, soothing trilling made a smile form on Zane's face. "I'm glad you're still here." He said as he pressed a kiss to Pip's lips.

The Sepida sighed blissfully, melting into the kiss. He hummed softly before forcing himself to pull back.

_{"I think I could kiss you all day,"}_ he admitted dreamily _. {"But I want to actually be able to talk to you, too!"}_ Pip stood up, tugging on Zane's hand. _{"Come with me. I want to learn English!"}_

"Ok...you know, I never did ask if you had any food on this ship that you could eat." Zane mused out loud as he followed along.

Pip smiled, burbling to himself happily. Soon, he'd know what it was Zane had just said. He was brimming with excitement as he hopped into his chair on the bridge.

_{"Okay, I'm ready to know English,"}_ he announced to the computer.

_{"Transferring data into translator now, Captain. Uploading new language 'English': Currently incomplete."}_ The computer stated.

_{"Wait, wha-ooohhhh that feels weird..."}_ Pip moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed.

" _Pip!_ " Zane gasped as he rushed forward. "Are you ok?"

Pip groaned, his hand lifting to rub his forehead before he blinked his eyes open to look at Zane.

"Good morning, Buttercup," the little Sepida said with a slightly British accent.

 Zane gasped and lost his footing, falling flat on his butt. "W-wait, _what_?" He asked, feeling utterly confused at what he thought he heard. "Am I still dreaming?"

"I understand you!" Pip chirped, clapping his hands happily. He cocked his head to the side. "A dream is a wish your heart makes?"

The human's mouth hung open as he simply stared at Pip. "How is this possible?" He questioned.

"You mean impassable, nothing's impossible," Pip told him happily. "The computer read all your shiny round coins and used it to teach me English!" He frowned. "It's not all whoopsie doodled, though. There might be mistakes and missing pieces."

"So that's what you were doing with the movies, and why you insisted on bringing all of them." Zane deduced. "That's amazing!"

"Movies!" Pip trilled. "That's the word!" He threw himself into the human's arms. "I couldn't be more pleased!"

"I'm still reeling in shock...but, I have so many questions!" The human admitted. "For example, what do you eat? You must be starving."

"I do enjoy the...flat green water plant food you gifted to me," Pip explained, stumbling when he had trouble finding the right words. "Perchance, I could have some anon? On my planet, we dine mostly on something similar. We also consume mass quantities of fruits that we find hither and thither."

"Y-Yeah. If we go back, I can get you more. We call it seaweed." Zane explained as he looked around for his clothes and began putting them back on. "If we leave the ship, will you still be able to understand me?"

"Verily, I shall," Pip answered happily, bouncing with excitement.

After getting dressed Zane walked over. "I'm going to pick you up now." He warned as he carefully lifted the Sepida into his arms. "Pip, hide?"

The Sepida wrapped his legs around his human's waist and snuggled close. In moments, Zane looked like he was hiding something in a very lumpy shirt again. Pip nuzzled into the man's throat, pressing happy little kisses there as he burbled quietly.

When they got back into his house, Zane headed straight for the kitchen. "Now, let's find you some food. Ok, seaweed and fruits..." He murmured to himself as he handed Pip a stack of seaweed and brought out some cucumber and some grapes. "Ok...try a little bit of these." He said after making a few slices of cucumber.

Pip's eyes widened, and he blushed blue when he saw the cucumber. He giggled as he nibbled the edge.

"Thouest appear so..." Pip bobbed his head from side to side, thinking. "I do not know the words. In truth, thou art a kinky pirate." He giggled again as he ate more cucumber, humming happily when he tried the grapes.

Zane found himself blushing hard. "I can't argue with that." He agreed as he pressed a gentle kiss on Pip's cheek. "Now that I'm not too worried about you starving to death, I have a very important question for you. Do you have anyone you consider a significant other, fiancé, mate, or partner?"

"Ah, Buttercup, I shall have none but thee," Pip squeaked shyly, eyes downcast.

The human let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried you were already with someone when we...I mean, I don't have anyone, either. And I would like you to be mine." He rambled.

"You...You want to get hitched? “Pip’s hand covered his mouth in shock, his skin flashing white. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

Zane frowned. "It depends....what does it mean in your culture?" He asked in curiosity.

"I..." Pip's mouth opened and closed several times. "When one thinks their Buttercup is...is shiny, they perform a show...No, a ceremony." He looked down, hiding behind his tentacles. "Henceforth, they shall live as one soul in two bodies."

The human lifted the alien's chin. "It's the same with us." He explained. "We get to know one another first, and then we do a ceremony where we become one."  He gave the Sepida a grin. "Listen, I know I can't ask you to try to live here with me forever. But, if possible, I wouldn't mind going with you."

"You...You want to boldly go where no man has gone before?" Pip whispered, his voice trembling. "Seek out new life and new civilizations?" The Sepida cycled from yellow to orange to pink, with occasional flashes of white. "With _me_?"

The Sepida was flashing so many colors, Zane hadn't a clue what was going on. "Yeah. I mean, if it's at all possible." He affirmed.

Pip chirruped and Zane suddenly found his arms full of Sepida. Pip kissed him deeply. When the little alien pulled back, there was wonder and joy dancing in his eyes.

"As you wish," Pip said with a wide smile.

Zane's face burned red. He definitely knew what reference that was.  "But, first, we have to keep you safe until your ship is repaired." He commented.

"It will take..." Pip frowned. He didn't know how to describe how long it would take for repairs. He sighed. "Some time." He nibbled his lower lip. "It is acceptable for myself and ship to roost upon your land until we depart for home? I don't want to bring you dishonor."

"You can stay for as long as you want." The taller man insisted. "I...I was afraid that you'd leave without saying goodbye."

"Inconceivable," Pip said as he frowned in displeasure and clung to the bigger man, squeezing tight.

Zane couldn't help but chuckle as he hugged the alien back. "I'm very, very glad that you crashed into my shed." He mused aloud as a shiver went through him. "I can't even bear to think what would have happened if someone else had found you. They probably wouldn't have let you leave."

"Let me leave?" Pip asked confused. "Why would they try to hold me if I wished to beam up?"

"Despite our movies, we've never really had visitors from other planets openly visiting our planet. Humans become frightened and suspicious. They would have kept you hidden away until they could study everything about you." He explained. "That is why I keep asking you to hide outside my home."

"But you know of many aliens." Pip tapped his forehead. "The names are pitchkettled, but I have seen a few them on the frontiers." The Sepida thought a moment. "Perchance it's coincidental. What I see in my mind's eye when I think of them in English doesn't completely match the reality."

Pip leapt off Zane like he was on fire.

"Oh smeg and frak!" the little alien cried. "If you don't know us, you haven't had the medicines!" Pip hopped from foot to foot while ringing his hands. "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling well? Have you developed a palsy? Is your flesh besmirched with spots that were not there a fortnight ago?"

Zane frowned. "I don't understand. I'm not ill at all. Why would I need medicine?" He wondered.

"I don't know the words." Pip tugged his tentacles in frustration. "Do you not have..." the Sepida waved his hands as though he could grasp the phrases he needed from the air. “When there is a child, and you take a pin... No, a needle. And there is medicine in it that protects the child from falling ill. It has a drop of the illness in the needle, but not enough to make the child ill." He looked up at the human worriedly. "You have this needle medicine?"

"Vaccination!" The human deduced. "We have some vaccinations, but probably not the ones you are worried about."

"Verily!" Pip nodded so hard his tentacles fell over his face. He pushed them back distractedly. "I was on a...a very small space station before I fell from the sky. I had a vaccination, but if I carried something here..." His skin swirled with blacks and pinks. "I have to get the besmirch off! Where is the autowash?"

"I'm afraid we don't have anything that could sanitize any new diseases. But, both of us would have gotten sick by now if our immune systems didn't already handle it." Zane pointed out. "My immune system's pretty tough thanks to Louie. That reminds me! I think it's time you were properly introduced to my dog."

"Dog?" Pip asked, momentarily distracted from his impending mini-meltdown by the unfamiliar word. "Hotdog?"

"No, it's a pet. My English Setter. You've seen him before, and he's frightened you. Especially the first day. But, I promise you he's the sweetest and kindest domestic creature." Zane assured. "He's not as advanced as we are, but he is very loyal and loveable."

"I saw him?" Pip looked utterly baffled. "But there is no big water here for him to swim in. Is he in the water outside?" The Sepida shook his head. "Or it is a land pet? We don't have pets. I can see the meaning in my head, but it's nonsensical. You mean a cat? Small, furry, orange, with a tail? I can see that when I think of pet..."

"Do you trust me?" The human asked as he lifted the Sepida back on the kitchen counter, just in case he panicked again.

"Aye, Captain," Pip answered as he swung his legs.

"Just remember that I won't let anything bad happen to you. He licks, but he does not bite." Zane explained. He then whistled for Louie. "Louie! Come here, boy." A few moments later, the English Setter padded his way into the kitchen with an excited bark. "Sit." He commanded. Louie let out a soft whine but did as he was told. "Now, stay."

When Zane turned around to make the introductions, Pip had disappeared.

By the time Zane turned back to look at Pip, he had realized he quickly camouflaged himself. The tall man let out a sigh. "He won't do anything to you, Pip. I promise." He vowed as he knelt down to scratch Louie behind the ears. The excited canine immediately tried to lick his cheek. "Down, Louie." He instructed with an amused chuckle. "I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you these last couple of days, but if you don't behave, our guest won't get over his fear of you."

"Don't move," Zane heard Pip whisper. It sounded like it was coming from next to the sink. "His visual acuity is based on movement, like T-Rex..."

"Ah, but he becomes absolutely helpless when you do this." Zane teased as he made a motion for Louis to lay down on his back. He then gave the pup a belly rub.

Zane thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He kept up the tummy rubs as Louie's tongue lolled happily, squinting at where he thought his little alien might be. Zane could just make out Pip's outline as the Sepida crept forward on the counter. Pip hesitantly peered over the edge, ready to leap away at any moment.

"Zay," Pip whispered. "That is _not_ a cat."

"No, but he is a dog," Zane responded as he tried not to smirk. "And he will not bite you. He's a good boy." He added as he gently scratched the canine.

"He's big," Pip said, his voice still little more than a breathy whisper. "I'm a big alien, but he's a big carnivore. He will eat me. I'm delicious."

The human shot a sultry glance in the general area that he thought the Sepida to be. "Oh, if anyone's going to eat you, it's me and not Louie over here." He replied. "Though you stopped me before I had the chance to taste...you'll have to tell me why later."

"You will eat me?" Pip squeaked. "No. If you were planning such a dastardly thing, you would have done it the morrow before today, when I was asleep."

Deep blue-green eyes seemed to pop into existence, reminding Zane of the disappearing and reappearing Cheshire cat for a moment.

"He is not...hungry?" Pip asked.

"No, he ate his fill. They do have some meat in their food, but it's mostly vegetables." Zane explained. "And the meat is from smaller animals, much smaller than him."

"Smaller than me?" Pip asked.

The Sepida's silhouette was filling in. It was like Pip was appearing before Zane's eyes. It was amazing.

"Yes, muuuuch smaller than you." The human affirmed. "He really is a good little guy once you get to know him."

"Not a little guy," Pip corrected. "Big. He's very big. Big guy."

But the Sepida was visible again, his skin shifting from orange to yellow and back. When Louie didn't immediately try to eat his face, Pip snuck onto a chair that had been pushed next to the counter. He perched on the balls of his feet, peeking over the back of the chair.

"Just try, Pip." Zane urged, holding out a hand towards him and holding onto Louie's collar just in case. "Please? For me?"

Zane could hear Pip burbling softly to himself. He didn't know if the little alien was giving himself a pep talk or just emoting, but after a short time, the Sepida scooted himself off the chair. Pip crept on his tiptoes over to Zane, his eyes impossibly wide. The Sepida hid himself behind the human's much larger body, peering around to watch the large predator wriggling happily on the floor.

The human let out a soft snicker as he leaned back to press a kiss to the Sepida's cheek. He kept Louie still with one hand and took one of Pip's hands with the other, placing it on the soft fur of the canine.

The Sepida gasped, letting out a frightened whine. Parts of him camouflaged, then reappeared, as he forced himself to stay still and not scurry away and hide. He felt himself shaking, but couldn't make it stop.

For as long as he could remember, he'd been warned by his elders about the dangers of predators. Anything with sharp teeth could bite, tear, and kill a Sepida. They had few defenses besides their ability to disappear into the scenery. Terrifying beasts lived in the oceans of Pipolphi's home planet. Sepida were a welcome part of their diets.

The land was safer, but there were still a few dangerous predators to be found. The young were always taught to be constantly vigilant and to never go into the deep without a Nubra to deter anything hungry.

When Pip was young, another child had gone missing. They'd searched exhaustively, but no sign of her was ever found. They were told a Hessarack had likely eaten her. They were terrifying creatures who lurked beyond the shallows, ready to ambush their prey and snap a little Sepida up in their long jagged teeth.

It had made quite an impression on Pip.

Any Sepida who saw him at that moment, his hand stretched out to rest against what was clearly a predator, would think he'd utterly lost his mind. Pip did trust Zane, though, and he didn't want to shame the human. So, he stayed there, shaking, his hearts pounding, and warning bells clanging in his head. If Zane wanted him to try, he would do so. Even if it meant he risked losing a few fingers...

Zane gently moved the Sepida's hand along the soft fur, but when he felt the shaking, he let go. "It's ok, Pip. If it's too soon, I can have Louie stay outside again."

"No," Pip said softly. "I can persevere... The fingers will grow back..."

The human gaped at the alien. "They can grow back?" He wondered out loud but then shook his head. "I mean, he's not going to bite your fingers, I promise! I trained him well."

"Does he..." Pip licked his lips, mouth dry. "Does he keep the wild ones away?"

"Yeah, that's a way of saying it. He's a protector. Loyal to his family." Zane concluded. "And since I consider you family, he will be loyal to you, as well."

"I'm sorry," Pip whispered. "I don't know if I can do more than just this right now." He sounded ready to cry, but he kept his hand in place against Louie's side. "I'm a coward. He's not a Hessarack... He's a dog... Like a big cat... A pet. Who won't eat me..."

"Exactly. Here, Louie. Roll over and stay down." Zane urged as the dog did just that, his fluffy tail swaying behind him as the human gently scratched behind his ears. "See? He's not going to eat you."

Pip took a moment to actually look at the beast. Louie. He had a name. The Sepida stretched out his fingers experimentally.

"He's soft," Pip said, surprised. "Fur. This is fur." His eyes flicked to Zane, then back to the animal on the floor before him. "When he put his, ummm..." Pip stuck out his tongue and pointed at it. "When he put his that on me...he was _tasting_ me, Zay."

Zane shook his head, placing his fingers in front of Louie's muzzle so that the dog began to lick them. "He just likes licking. I mean if you have food on your hands, he would lick it off, but it's just his way of showing affection. Like a kiss or a hug."

"Can I..."

Pip lifted the hand not resting against Louie's side and slowly brought it closer to the Setter's mouth, fingers curled in tight. Better to lose some replaceable pieces now than to be surprised later if Louie decided that Pip was food, not family.

The English Setter sniffed at the fist and gave a soft, hesitant lick or two before lowering his head beneath it.

"He wants you to pet his head and scratch his ears," The ex-gymnast explained.

"Pet?" Pip nibbled his lower lip. "You said he is a pet."

Zane grinned at the Sepida. "Yes, but the word 'pet' also means this." He said as he gently took Pip's hand and rubbed it along the top of Louie's head.

Pip let out a stuttering chirp, his tentacles flaring out from his head. His skin reflected his conflicted emotions, flickering from anxious gray to curious yellow. He took a deep breath and repeated the motion on his own, stroking the huge carnivore's smooth fur.

Louie eagerly kept his head under Pip's hand, gently butting it for him to continue stroking as his tail wagged.

The human scratched and pet the fur on the Setter's back. "You're being a very good boy, Louie. I'm proud of you."

"Verily," Pip added quietly. "G-good boy, Louie. Very good not using your sharp mouth things..."

"Mmm, I think it's enough bonding time for today," Zane said as he let the Setter go. "Alright, boy. You can go back outside."

Louie gave Zane's hand one more lick before rushing back outside. When he was gone, the human grabbed Pip in a big hug. "See? I told you nothing would happen."

"Don't panic," the Sepida said shakily, going boneless in his human's strong arms. "I don't panic. I'm a frood." He pecked Zane's cheek. "I'm ever so sorry I was a yellow-belly. The Louie didn't eat me even a little."

Zane gently stroked the Sepida's back, amused when the tentacles began to curl around his forearm once again. "Pip...do you feel like you could tell me what happened when you first crashed into my shed? If it's too scary, we don't have to talk about it."

"As you wish," Pip agreed, cuddling closer to Zane's warm body. "Blackguards with no honor pursued me and my friend, Tilbei. He is Nubra. Ahhh, like me but not?" Pip waved a hand dismissively. "The blackguards are Hunnar." The Sepida shivered just thinking of them. "They are like your R.O.U.S.'s."

"Like Rodents of Unusual Size? They don't sound very friendly. So they were chasing you two? Are they predators? Would they have eaten you?" Zane asked.

"They are more intelligent than the R.O.U.S.'s here, and they walk upright." Pip's tentacles tightened on Zane's arm. "They eat others, but they want coins more than food. Hunnar catch Sepida, and sell our... juices from our twig and berries."

"Juices from...from _where_?" Zane wondered aloud.

Pip turned in the larger man's arms, his palms sliding up Zane's inner thighs to cup and stroke the human's package through his shorts.

"Here?" the Sepida asked guilelessly, a little embarrassed his English was lacking.

For a moment, Zane couldn't think of anything at all. But, then his eyes widened. "OH! Twig and berries!" He realized. "Ah, it's actually more commonly referred to as a penis...wait, so the Hunnars wanted your jizz?? Is that why you didn't want me to swallow yours?"

"It's...special," Pip admitted, cheeks flushing blue. "It would make you happy if you ate it. Very very happy." The Sepida gave the human's length a gentle squeeze. "Happy here."

Once again, Zane's thoughts flew right out of his head as blood rushed right down. “Uh...happy...happy....OH! Like an aphrodisiac? Whoa, now I know why you stopped me." He rambled. "So they wanted your aphrodisiac jizz...and you ran away. Then, what happened?"

"We ran hither and yon, until I pushed Tilbei into a room and made it so he couldn't run away." Pip pushed closer to Zane, remembering his terror as he ran from the Hunnars. "The Hunnars wanted my jizz, they followed me. I boarded my ship and ran. Their ship almost got me, they fired torpedoes and hit my ship, but I used my...my warp drive." Pip sighed softly. "It was too fast. Alas, I crashed."

"I'm sorry that you went through all of that. I'll help you in any way that I can." Zane responded sincerely.

"My Buttercup," Pip whispered, kissing Zane's cheek, then sighed softly. "Tilbei waits for me. I have fear. If the Hunnar _captured_ him..."

"Then, I won't stop you. Even if you have to go without me, I won't stop you." He replied.

"You still wish to fly with me?" the Sepida asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course," Zane admitted. "My real family...Pip, my real family, doesn't want me. My mother passed away, and my dad hasn't spoken to me since the day I told him I was gay..."

"How could they not want you?" Pip asked, utterly bewildered. He suddenly gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Is it because you are so very tall? No one shall love me at home. I am too tall." He gripped Zane's hand. "Gay tall?"

"N-No, gay means I like other men. My dad couldn't accept that. Men only like women here." Zane explained.

"That's...I don't understand," Pip said softly. "Am I not a men?"

"Yes, you are. You are a stunning man." He confessed. "My culture doesn't like men liking men."

"Why?" the Sepida asked, petting Zane's arm.

"Because it's just not as common as men liking women," Zane explained. "And the majority are afraid of anything that is different."

"When the ship isn't sick, come with me," Pip begged. "L-Louie, too."

A brilliant smile formed on Zane's face. He had never been happier to hear such an invitation. "I will. Yes, Pip. Thank you."

"Are you sad?" Pipolphi asked gently.

"No. Not anymore." He replied as he pulled the Sepida into a tight hug. "You've made me very, very happy."

"You do that for me!" Pip chirped, wrapping his arms as far around his human as he could. "All the happy." He pulled back, face serious. "Not only because you find no fault in my taller-ness... Because I have a tall...I'm very tall."

"Pip, compared to me you're not very tall at all." Zane pointed out. "If you were any smaller, I'd be too scared to touch you lest you break."

"That would be a travesty!" The alien blurted. "You touching me is better than chocolate!" He paused thoughtfully. "I don't know what that means, but you touching is better!"

"Then, it's a good thing you're 'tall' then." He mused. "I like you very much, Pip. Just as you are."

"I love you, Zay." The Sepida stroked the human's face with the tips of his tentacles. "And you should know, I care not that you are tall and gay," he added seriously.

"Love?" Zane questioned. "You can't know what that fully means yet."

"Oh," Pip blushed again. "Apologies, I don't know all the words..." He leaned his head left and right, tentacles curling and uncurling as he thought. "What is the word? I feel warm bubbles here." The Sepida pressed his hands to the center of his chest. "I want to smile and smile and smile. To touch you and make you do all the smiles, as well. I want you to have all the happy all the time, and I want you to stay next to me." Pip smiled. "Always." He turned his smile to Zane. "Prithee, what is the word?"

The human felt himself melt. "Oh...that _is_ love, Pip. I was wrong. Forgive me." Zane held his hand to the side of the Sepida's face. "I feel the same way about you."

"Happy, happy, happy," Pip sang as he wriggled in the human's lap, giggling softly. "Oh!" the little Sepida said suddenly. "You make me want to know all the things about you." He averted his eyes, feeling shy. "Do you want to know all the things about me?"

"Yes, I would like nothing more than for us to learn more about each other." Zane agreed.

"I mayhap have something to show," Pip announced with a grin. "Ah." The Sepida's brows furrowed. "Is the big lake safe? Do you have Hesserack?" he asked worriedly, pointing toward the ocean outside.

"Hesserack?" Zane questioned. "It's open water, but if we stay in the shallows, it should be fine."

"Hesserack, ahnnn." Pip tried to think how to explain. "Like a carnivore in big lakes. They have many knives in their mouths." The alien shivered. "They eat Sepida."

Zane's eyes widened. "Like a shark! Yes, we do have sharks, but not in the shallow waters. Either way, I wouldn’t want to risk it..." The human frowned and thought. "What about the bathtub? Do you need water with salt in it?"

"Ah, yes, you have the very small lake in the water room. That shall be good." Pip kissed Zane's chin. "But what is salt?"

"It's in our ocean water...I'll show you." He said as he grabbed a shaker of sea salt and poured some in his hand and then holding it out towards Pip. "Try it, you'll see."

The Sepida poked the little pile of salt with a finger.

"It is very very small white rocks?" he asked, skin shifting to pale yellow with curiosity.

"Taste a little bit of it." Zane urged.

Pip tipped his head forward, his warm tongue tracing Zane's palm until he caught a few grains of salt on his tongue. He straightened, a confounded look on his face as he rubbed his tongue with one finger.

"It tastes a little like a very big lake." Pip giggled softly. "How peculiar." He looked up at the human. "I reckon I will be good without salt. Your water didn't hurt when we were in the water room before, only the...the stuff you put on yourself. What is the word?"

"Ah, soap. Don't worry, no more soap." Zane replied as he set the salt down. "Let's just go fill the tub." He led the Sepida to the bathroom and sealed up the plug, turning the faucets on to fill the tub with lukewarm water.

 

As the water level rose, Zane frowned and looked over at Pip. "Pip...that first time that we...touched each other. When we...touched each other's penises...did you really want to, at the time?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, very much!" Pip trilled, then look worried. "Did you?"

"Yes, it was the most amazing...the most wonderful thing that I've ever experienced," Zane affirmed with fervor. "The second time, I was afraid that I would hurt you...did I, Pip? Did it hurt?"

"Hurt?" Pip asked. "Like this?" The Sepida pinched Zane's arm.

The human made a slightly pained face, but he didn't cry out. "Y-yes, like that." He replied.

"It didn't hurt," Pip purred, kissing where he'd pinched. "It was very happy feeling. Mmmmm." He snuggled closer. "I like penis touches."

"I'm so relieved." Zane let out a content sigh. He then shut off the water. "I think it's ready."

Pip trilled giddily, rolling into the tub with a splash that nailed Zane right in the face. When he was done sputtering, he looked back to his alien. At first, Zane thought Pip had pulled another disappearing act. However, when he peered into the water, he saw the tub was occupied. It didn't look like the Sepida, though. A small creature, about the size of two of his fists, was puttering around the smooth bottom of the tub.

It kind of looked like a squid or a cuttlefish.

As Zane watched in amazement, delicate fins unfurled from the sides of the little creature's body. The diaphanous fins ran the length of its body, one on each side. As it used its tentacles like feet to wander about in the water, Zane recognized the animal was less like a squid and much more like a cuttlefish. It bobbed upward, one large, round, blue-green eye blinking at him with no pupil.

Zane had never seen anything more adorable in his life. "Pip?" He asked softly as he reached down with his hand to gently touch him.

The little creature turned green with joy as he wrapped all his tentacles around Zane's fingers in a tight squishy hug. He stroked the human's thumb and blew little bubbles.

The human felt his heart burst at the sight. "You are the prettiest living being I've ever seen." He whispered. "What do you call yourselves? I'm a human."

There was a splash, and suddenly Pip was humanoid again, hugging Zane's arm to his chest.

"Sepida," the alien told him with a sweet smile. "I'm a Sepida."

"Sepida...well, you're absolutely lovely, Pip," Zane affirmed. "In both your forms."

"My thanks," Pip said with a happy wiggle. "Show me both your forms?"

Zane let out a soft laugh. "I don't have a second form in the same way you do, however..." He said as he stood back up. "I'll be right back." When he returned, he had a framed picture in his hand. He showed it to the Sepida. "This is what my beard looks like when it grows out more fully. I always try to keep it trimmed down."

"Fur!" Pip exclaimed, careful not to drip on the picture. He looked from the picture to Zane. "Like Louie! Show me now?"

Zane outright laughed. "No, it grows very slow." He tried to explain.

"Ah, like when toes bitten off by Hesserack." Pip lifted a foot, wiggling his webbed toes. "Grows very slow."

"Yes...something like that," Zane concluded as he took the picture back. "This is my only form. The hair on my face and head simply grow."

"Tell me things?" Pip asked, his tentacles waving in the bathwater. "I have a happy I know your English, now."

"We can take turns asking each other questions...for example, are all Sepida men?" Zane asked.

"Ah, no," Pip giggled. "There are more men than not men. Mayhap, many more." He shrugged. "But not men are more big than men, so, perchance it's almost the same?" Pip blinked. "Your not men must be very very big," he said in amazement, eyeing the tall, broad-shouldered human.

It took a while for Zane to make sense of what Pip was saying. "Ah, our "not men" are referred to as 'women.' So, you have more men than women? Is it alright that you...that you like men?"

"Yes," Pip answered simply. "Why don't humans?  And the women in the movie weren't very big. Were they young whipper snappers?"

Zane chuckled and gave Pip a kiss on the cheek. "As I said before, it's just not common enough here to be seen as normal." He said. "And our women are of all shapes and sizes. Some are even taller than me!"

"I like your tall," Pip said shyly, splashing his fingers in the water. "Is it bad here? So you want to fly with me?"

"No, it's not bad here. In spite of my family, there are kind people here, even if they are fearful." Zane admitted. "But, I feel that I would miss you terribly. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. So, yes, Pip. I would very much like to fly with you."

"Happy," Pip announced with a wide smile as he turned as green as grass. "May I observe human places before we fly?"

"Yes, but we have to be very careful." The human insisted. "I can find clothes that can hide most of your body. Your hands and face can be seen because we can say that it's a costume."

"Is my...Frak..." Pip frowned, having trouble finding the right word. "I am beyond the pale?" He asked, rubbing a finger down one arm. In the blink of an eye, his skin tone shifted from blue-green to the exact shade of Zane's tan body, while his long tentacles turned the dark brown of the human's hair. "I shall present myself thus.

"That's amazing!" Zane whispered. "Yes, that's fine. But it would still be best to cover you up a bit." He insisted.

"I see," Pip agreed nodding. "They shall think me besmirched... No, that's not the word. Ugly," he said in an honestly cheerful tone, as though unbothered that other humans might find him unpleasant to look at.

The human shook his head. "On the contrary...they'll think you're some kind of gorgeous angel." He countered.

"Ah! Thank you." Pip blushed, though the blue-tinted blush looked odd on the Sepida's chromatophore induced tan. "Aren't they the not humans with wings that play with the dead?"

Zane made a weird face. "When you put it like that, it sounds worse than the actual stories." He mused out loud. "The point is that they're supposed to be quite beautiful, like you."

"I think you're beautiful, too," Pip said with a trilling giggle. He pushed up to kiss the human's lips before dropping back into the water with a little splash and turning into a pretty little cuttlefish-like creature. Even as a cuttlefish, Zane saw what looked suspiciously like a blush running along the sides of Pip's fat little torpedo body.

A warm smile formed on his face as he reached down to gently run his hand over the Sepida's skin. If it wasn't love, he didn't know what else it could be. Zane had fallen in love before in the past when he was too young and wild to allow those feelings to grow. He had also even fallen for the wrong sort. In his more mature stage of life, he wanted to be more careful when it came to those things. But, there he was becoming smitten with a cuttlefish. He snickered when Pip's tentacles began to curl around his fingers and stroke his hand again. A cuttlefish that liked to cuddle, at that.

"Cuddlefish?" He snickered to himself.

The Sepida blew little bubbles happily as he rubbed his smooth body against Zane's hand, his tentacles petting and exploring the man's fingers. Wide, blue-green eyes gazed adoringly up at the human. There was a little flurry of tiny bubbles as Pip hugged and snuggled against Zane. That blue blush was streaking down the alien's sides again.

Zane reached down with his other hand and continued to pet Pip beneath the water. "You seem to really enjoy the water." He murmured softly.

Pip stuck several tentacles out of the water and flailed them around, making tiny splashes like a two-year-old in a kiddie pool. The rest continued stroking Zane's fingers.

He chuckled at the sight and couldn't help but lean down to carefully press a kiss to the top of the Sepida's head.

Pip decided he wanted more Zane in the water with him. He slid seamlessly into his humanoid form, pressing his lips firmly to Zane's before tugging on the surprised human hard enough to topple him into the water. When the human stop sputtering, Pip was an animal again, cuddling Zane's ankle joyfully and blowing a tiny stream of bubbles.

Since he was already drenched, Zane pulled his shirt off and wrung it before tossing it into the sink. He did the same with the rest of his clothing while the amused Sepida swam around his feet in a figure eight. He then carefully sat down and stretched out his legs. "Next time, just ask me to join you, Pip. I can't have all of my clothes wet." He stated with a hint of laughter.

Pip turned a mortified mustard yellow and sunk to the bottom of the tub, tentacles tucking under his body as he dropped like a squishy little stone. Sepida never wore clothes. He hadn't even thought of Zane's outfit getting wet. Was it ruined? Had Pip stepped on some kind of taboo? He knew so little about Zane's culture. Pip felt anxious and lost, sometimes, as though he might say or do the absolute wrong thing and lose Zane without ever knowing exactly why.

The thought of his human's displeasure made the alien want to hide. He didn't know what he would do if Zane were ever truly angry with him. Pip would probably melt into a little sad puddle and go live under a rock. An unpleasant rock. With icky bugs and things under there.

Though he still wasn't sure about Pip's color changing, Zane was nearly certain that green was contentment and blue was arousal. But, the odd yellow hue was new. From the way the Sepida shirked away, he felt that it was nowhere near contentment. "Hey, it's ok..." He added softly as he carefully held out a hand in invitation.

Starbursts of white and green flared across Pip as he felt a relief so profound it made the tips of his tentacles tingle. Water jetted from his siphon as he launched himself at his human, clinging to the large man's hand and wrapping his two longest tentacles around Zane's wrist.

Zane once again used his other hand to carefully pet him. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are in this form?" he commented aloud.

Pip turned lime-green with joy. He was adorable! He knew that word! Adorable things got held, cuddled, cared for, and loved. He couldn't think of anything better than being adorable to Zane.

The Sepida jetted over to the human's broadly muscled chest and climbed up and out of the water like Zane was some warm mountainous island. Pip clumsily dragged himself until he was tucked under the human's chin, trilling softly to himself. He had lungs and gills in both forms, though his animal self could dry out dangerously quickly. The air was humid, and the water was just a short drop away, however, and Pip needed to feel closer to his amazing human.

The man in question simply chuckled and carefully lowered himself beneath the water enough for the cuttlefish to be mostly submerged.  "I think this way's a bit safer."

Pip let out a euphoric sigh, causing tiny bubbles to float up and pop, tickling Zane's nose. He rubbed every inch of his body against the pleasant texture of his human's skin. He rolled and wriggled as Zane laughed in delight.

When he was satisfied with that bit of exuberantly silly joy, Pip decided to map as much of the human he loved as possible. All in the name of science and interspecies understanding, of course.

He did a hopping little walk under the water as he ran his two long tentacles over all the wonderful bronze skin he could reach as his mood left him a bright lime-green.

Zane had never seen Pip so green, so he knew that his favorite Sepida was quite happy. For him, it was more than worth the wrinkled fingers and toes from being in the water for so long. "Having fun, cuddlefish?" He teased. The nickname seemed like a nice fit.

The little alien nodded so vigorously that he fell off Zane's chest to roll underwater down his stomach and land in an inglorious heap on the startled human's crotch.

"Are you ok?" Zane questioned.

Pip's skin swirled white and lime as he flopped on his underbelly and waved his little tentacles in the water. Zane could almost hear Pip's chiming giggle as he watched the little creature wallow in self-deprecating amusement.

The human cleared his throat when he felt the movement against certain sensitive areas of his body. "I-I'm not sure you want to be right there, Pip."

The Sepida hunkered lower on the length of flesh he was resting on, camouflaging himself against Zane's skin. He really didn't want to move. It was so nice down there with so many interesting things to explore. Pip blew two large defiant bubbles and wrapped his tentacles around his perch.

The human's breath hitched, and he squirmed beneath the water. Seeing his own flesh a bit magnified through the camouflage was both funny and concerning. "P-Pip...?"

The alien blew another big bubble and rolled his body under the quickly hardening shaft he clung to, snuggling his body against Zane's sack as his tentacles began exploring the human from base to tip. A shiver of pleasure rolled through the Sepida, making his delicate fins ripple against Zane's inner thighs. Pip's two main tentacles were very sensitive. So, while his smaller arms rubbed and squeezed, the larger pair carefully examined every delightful inch.

Zane let out a shaky groan as his hands clutched the edges of the bathtub. His breathing became erratic. "C-can I at least see your eyes?" He requested.

Pip released his camouflage, blinking dreamily up at his wonderful human. The Sepida's skin bloomed in blues and greens, contrasting prettily against Zane's bronze.

The ex-gymnast reached down with a hand to gently stroke the Sepida's head and some of his tentacles. "You can touch me however you like, in whatever form you like, when we're in private." He said. "We just have to be careful whenever we're out, ok?"

Pip nodded, rubbing the side of his head against Zane's gentle hand. The Sepida understood the need to hide from strangers, especially considering the warnings Zane's had given about other humans.

Pip couldn't help being beyond happy, though. His human had given him permission to feel him. Not just that, but almost whenever Pip wanted, even in his aquatic form. It was a commitment many couples only reached after years of being together. It showed a deep love and trust that the partner would stay and watch over the other on land and also in the dangers of the waters. It was a pledge that even if something wanted to eat one-half of the pair, the other wouldn't flee to safety, they would stay close enough to touch their love in the face of danger and death. From hatching, Pip's kind were taught to scatter and hide if a predator came upon a group of Sepida. One or two might be lost, but the others would live. Rejecting that basic survival need was considered the highest purest demonstration of love.

Pip thought his hearts might burst as a riot of emotion swamped him. There was surprise and amazement, but a pure deep happiness like nothing he'd ever felt before swelled above the rest. If the little Sepida hadn't been clinging to Zane's cock, Pip thought he might have floated to the ceiling.

The Sepida nodded, holding Zane tight so he wouldn't fall. He couldn't help making a stream of happy little bubbles.

The human squirmed again, but he couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm happy to see you happy."

And Pip was. Delightfully, wonderfully, extraordinarily so. At that moment, he felt as tall and powerful as his human was.

The Sepida nuzzled and rubbed the column of flesh he cuddled against, needing to demonstrate everything he was feeling. He wanted to wallow in everything that was Zane. So, he did. Stroking, petting, and nuzzling wherever he could reach.

The human stiffened under the onslaught. "Pip!" He gasped as he reached down to place his hand to the side of the Sepida's body. "If I jizz, it might be dangerous for you." Granted, he wasn't the one with aphrodisiac properties. But, he still didn't want the Sepida to end up covered in his seed if it caused some kind of bad reaction to the alien's skin.

Pip clung tighter, shaking his head while his arms continued stroking Zane's hardness. His long tentacles slipped below to tease and caress the human's tightening balls. If it hurt Pip, he'd just shift and rinse off. He wasn't willing to stop as long as Zane was enjoying things as much as Pip was.

He felt a mixture of laughter, lust, and anxiety bubbling up inside him at the sight of his foreign lover stroking him everywhere he could reach with his tentacles. The determination could be seen, even in his cuttlefish form. After a shuddering sigh, the human took a deep breath and leaned further back as he simply allowed himself to feel.

Zane wasn't afraid. Even in this form, even with what Pip was doing, his feelings for the Sepida were the same as they ever were. So, he trusted that the cuttlefish would know what to do if the semen did give him a bad reaction. A groan escaped him as he tried to follow which tentacle was touching where. The stimulation was so widespread that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"N-Nearly there, Pip!" He warned as he gave an upward thrust and continued to squirm.

A thrill raced through the small Sepida at the man's words as he rode Zane's motion. Pip rubbed his smooth underbelly against his human's balls and inner thighs wantonly as his arms stroked, caressed, and squeezed the hard shaft he hugged. Pip's eyelids fluttered as his ninth appendage uncurled from where it was hidden in a small hollow among his other arms. It was long and slender with a flared tip. A cepholopodologist might have called it a hectocotylus, a modified arm used to transfer semen to a female since they have no penis. The scientist would have been fascinated with what seemed to be a new species of cuttlefish with nine arms, among other amazing peculiarities.

The skin on the specialized tentacle was as soft as velvet, making Zane moan as it encircled the head of his cock. It was warmer than the rest of the Sepida, the human noted, watching with amorous wonder. The tentacle wound itself completely around the head and partway down the shaft. It began an undulating squeeze as the rest of his arms rubbed and stroked from Zane's belly-button to his thighs.

It was too much. Zane lost it then and there, coming harder than he ever remembered. "Ah!" He cried out as stream after stream was released into the water. "P-Pip, are you ok?" He panted.

The Sepida didn't seem to hear him. He'd stopped rubbing and stroking Zane's cock after his orgasm subsided, but Pip was still rubbing his body against Zane's.

"Pip?" the human asked, leaning forward.

The Sepida's arms flared like he was about to do a cartwheel. His hectocotylus darted out to press firmly against Zane's hip. A flurry of bubbles streamed from Pip's siphon before a rush of blue-black ink erupted around the Sepida. It quickly spread, making the water cloud black. Zane couldn't see anything deeper than an inch into the tub's water.

Sheer panic ran through the human. "Pip!" He called out as he dove his hands down to seek the Sepida. When he found him, he carefully lifted him out of the water. "Pip, are you ok?"

The small aquatic alien was limp in his hands. Zane finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when two tentacles made their wobbly way to his thumb to pat it. Shades of blue-green seemed to float across Pip's skin as he blinked heavy-lidded eyes up at the human.

The human carefully cradled the Sepida to his chest as he reached over to unplug the tub and open the faucet once again. He then turned on the shower as he stood back up, making sure that the cuttlefish was under the spray. "Looks like we have to clean up again." He commented with a snicker.


	6. 06

Jasper walked out of the cockpit and over to Tilbei, who was sitting on the couch. The hybrid draped himself over Tilly like a wilted flower.

"That was so stressful," Jas admitted. "And I was just sending them a message, not even talking to them directly."

Tilbei pressed a kiss to his mate's temple. "But, it had to be done. It's better that your parents know that you're alive and well, and not in Hunnar hands."

Jas hid his face in the black and orange petals on the Nubra's head.

"I didn't tell them about the Hunnar," he whispered with a shiver. "I-I told them Mama's ship was stolen...I couldn't..."

The half-Polkin trailed off, his eyes clouding with the memories of his time with the Hunnar, the torture, and humiliation. Jasper hadn't even told Tilbei everything that had happened. He knew Tilly had probably connected most of the dots on his own from what he'd seen and what Jas had let slip. Anything else, Jasper didn't want to think about, let alone say out loud.

The Nubra ran a hand gently up and down Jasper's arm. "The important part is that they know you're ok. I'm not going to judge you for omitting anything to them." He responded.

The hybrid let out a relieved breath. Jasper was beating himself up for not telling his parents everything, all the things Jasper's own stupidity had brought on himself. He hadn't realized he'd expected Tilbei to scold him, at the very least. If it hadn't been for Tilly, the half-Polkin would likely have been raped and skinned.

"Thanks, Bei." Jas rested his cheek on the Nubra's shoulder. "For everything."

Tilbei felt warm and content. To him, it was a wonder how the half-Polkin did certain things that resonated well with his people. Nubra, much like Sepida, showed affection through touch...a lot of touches. His kind also did their best to obey their mate's command, especially in the throes of passion. That Jasper seemed to do such things naturally was simply amazing.

"Will you come with me?" Jasper asked. "When I go back home, I mean?" He cuddled against Tilly, taking comfort in the touch. "I'm really nervous about it. I'm glad it's your planet we're going to first."

"Of course I will. Whenever you wish it, I'll go anywhere you want." Tilly responded.

Jas smiled, shaking away bad memories and allowing himself to be happy in the Nubra's arms.

"We'll get to your planet soon?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Yes, we should be arriving shortly," he replied.

Tilbei flinched as Jasper let out an excited squeal.

"I'm so nervous, now!"

Though, the half-Polkin sounded more enthusiastically delighted than upset.

"You shouldn't be. My mother will adore you. Besides, I live in my own dome. Hers is a few domes away." Tilly pointed out.

"Dome?" Jasper asked, snuggling into a more comfortable position on the Nubra's lap.

He adored how Tilbei held him. It made him feel safe and something else. Like Tilly thought he was something precious. It made Jas feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"Like an underwater dome?" he asked when he was cozy.

The Nubra nodded. "Half is submerged, half is above sea level. It's a lot bigger than it sounds," he explained.

"That sounds amazing." Jasper covered his mouth to hide a giggle. "I'm going to need some humidity cream, or you're going to wake up next to a crazy afro fur monster."

Tilbei shook his head. "Oh don't worry about that, the top half's airtight and we have dehumidifying technology that keeps the temperature and ambiance just right."

The Nubra ran a hand over the half-Polkin's luxurious tail. "Although, I wouldn't mind helping you brush and care for your tail on a daily basis."

"I-I'd really like that a lot," Jasper whispered.

The hybrid's father had done just that for his mother. They'd done the same for Jasper until he was a teenager. Then, along with learning about birds and bees, his parents had explained each of their cultures' ideas and traditions for relationships. He was fascinated with the fact that the state of his mama's tail reflected on his papa and the man's ability to care for and provide for his family.

A ratty tail meant a spouse who didn't care about the health and well-being of their family or was unable to take care of them. It meant the community needed to step in and help. Even after things we're figured out, everyone kept an eye on that family. It would be mortifying for the spouse who had failed them. For Tilly to be willing to commit to caring for his tail every day was a serious commitment.

Jasper knew Tilbei probably didn't know all that, but it still made the half-Polkin's heart get all fluttery.

_‘You are nearing your destination,’_ the ship's computer chimed.

"Guess it's almost time to dock. Do you want to bring anything from the ship with you?" Tilbei asked before making a sour face. "If you really want to, you can bring more of that Viceroy's clothes..."

"Um, not really." Jasper looked down with a soft sigh. "I don't mind the ship, but wearing the clothes of the guy who wanted to buy my tail without me attached to it..." His words trailed off with a shiver. Jas looked up, his deep indigo eyes meeting Tilbei's peach irises. "Will I be able to get something else when we get there?"

Tilly visibly pouted. "I'm afraid we don't have much in the way of clothing. Most of the species on my planet just go about naked."

"Uh, do you have cloth I could use to make myself a wrap skirt?" Jasper asked a little desperately. "I mean, unless me wearing clothes would embarrass you. Would everyone look at me weird? They would, wouldn't they? I'll just wear nothing, I'm sure I'll be fine," Jasper finished in a rush.

"Yeah, we do have cloth," the Nubra replied. "It's very, very soft."

"Would it be okay?" Jas asked hesitantly, worrying his tail between his fingers. "I don't want to shame you..."

"Nothing you could ever do would shame me, Jas," Tilly insisted as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Jasper's plush lips.

Jasper melted against the black-skinned Nubra.

"That makes me feel better." Jas took Tilbei's hand in his, playing with the man's dark fingers. "And I really didn't want to go naked. It's okay with you, but...the Hunnars tore my clothes off when they caught me. After that, all I had to cover myself was that awful blanket. They only gave me that after I got sick from the cold and my...my production went down."

Jasper covered his mouth with both hands. Why was he telling the Nubra these things? He didn't want Tilbei to know. Jas didn't want to think about it, let alone discuss it. But things kept popping out of his stupid mouth.

Tilbei scooped Jasper up into his arms and walked over to the Viceroy's room with a determined expression on his face. "Hold on," He said as he gently laid Jasper out on the bed. He then dug around through the Viceroy's drawers and closet for the least flashy clothes he could find. He then took the stack of clothing and tossed it into the ship's sanitizer.

After that, he began to try on a bunch of the tunics, shirts, and pants. Finally, he took the clothes he had briefly worn and set it all beside Jasper. "There. Now there shouldn't be any more trace of that blasted Viceroy on them. You can wear them now."

“Thank you,” the hybrid said happily, pulling the clothes on. He felt better knowing Tilbei had ‘marked’ them. “Can I still get some fabric from your world?” He peeked shyly at the Nubra. “I still kind of want a skirt of my own…”

Tilbei let out a whimpering sound. "Absolutely. You'll look amazing in our fabrics."

Not a moment after, the ship docked and announced their arrival. Tilly held out his hand to the half-Polkin. "Are you ready?"

Jasper nodded eagerly but was wringing his poor tail to death as nervousness flooded him. What if Tilbei saw some amazingly cute Nubra and realized he could be happy with one of his own kind? Happier than Jas could make him.

The Nubra took hold of both of Jasper's hands and held them up to his face. "Hey...we don't have to if you don't want to. We can go someplace else," he reminded.

"There are cute people that you'll like there, too!" Jasper blurted.

Peach-hued eyes widened in surprise. "Jasper...I see no one but you. I wish you could understand just how beautiful you are to me," he insisted. He pressed a kiss to the palm of one of Jasper's hands. "If you so wish it, we could stay on the ship...just keep flying on our own and never step out."

"Don't you want to see your family?" the hybrid asked, pressing himself close to Tilbei's warm dark body.

"My family consists of my mother and Pip...and I only want them to meet you," he explained. "I want them to meet my lifelong mate."

"Okay!" Jasper said happily, throwing his arms around Tilly's neck. "Let's go meet your Mama!"

Unable to resist, Tilbei leaned down to give Jasper a soft kiss on those plush lips. "I'm sure she'll love you," he said as he took hold of Jasper's hand and the two of them headed towards the exit hangar. "Her favorite color's lilac, after all."

Jas gave a happy little squeak and allowed Tilbei to lead him out of the ship.

Jasper flung up a hand to shade his eyes from the bright sunshine. Crisp, clean air filled his lungs, spiced with the scent of the sea. The half-Polkin took a deep breath, drawing it in as he squinted around him.

It was breathtaking.

Perfect stretched along the coast for as far as Jas could see.  Beside it, the ocean sparkled, the shushing roar of the waves soothing something deep within the hybrid. The shallows near the shore were an impossible turquoise, shifting to a deep azure as the water deepened.

Dotted along the shoreline were shining glass domes in many sizes. Some even looked like they had multiple floors inside. Jasper could see people walking around inside, some peering out the glass at the unexpected craft. Away from the shore, everything was a deep, lush green. Leaves that looked bigger than him cuddled up to winding vines and thick, dark tree trunks.

"Bei," the hybrid whispered breathlessly. "Your home is so beautiful."

The Nubra was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm glad you think so. My mom's dome is this way," He said as he led the half-Polkin along the sands of differing hues. After about a five minute walk, Tilbei led Jasper into the water. For a moment, the water licked up to their ankles. But, upon recognizing Tilbei, a path opened right up to a round, vacuum-sealed door.

When they neared the door, it opened up for them. The dome entrance was dry and free from any water, as was the dining room. However, beyond the living room, there were paths laid out like bridges that connected the rooms. On either side of the paths, there was pure, clear water.

"Wooooowwwww, this is so amazing."

Jasper gaped, trying to look everywhere at once. He leaned over to dabble his fingers in a stream next to the path. The cool water tickled his fingertips, making the hybrid giggle.

Tilbei couldn't believe how surreal it was to see his beloved Jasper standing inside his mother's home. As if his thoughts had summoned her, the Nubra in question appeared at the end of one of the paths.

"Tilly, my boy!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to pull him into a hug. She then slapped his backside. "You had me worried sick when neither you nor Pip contacted me for so long!"

In stark contrast to Tilbei, most of her body was white. She had one long, flowing scale that covered her head down to her ankles in a cape-like manner. It was lined with a rich purple underneath and a bright yellow-orange on top. Long, thinner scales emerged from her crown that looked like feathers. Her eyes were a sunset orange. 

Tilbei made a bit of a dance as he rubbed at his butt cheeks. "I'm sorry ma, it was Hunnars again. Doesn't matter where we go or what we do, they stick their ugly snouts into everything!" He let out a frustrated breath of air but then motioned towards Jasper. "On the bright side, ma, I finally found my lifemate."

Lyra's orange eyes settled on the half-Polkin, and her expression changed into one of gentle adoration. "My! Look at you..." she mused as she looked Jasper over. "Tilly! However did you find such a lovely thing?"

Jasper squeaked, straightening and stomping one foot then the other instinctively. He clutched his lilac tail in front of him like a shield and ducked to the other side of Tilbei, clicking his tongue softly as though trying to calm himself and the brightly-colored woman at the same time.

Tilbei smiled ruefully. "He was held captive by them. They wanted him for his tail! They were gonna do to him what they...what they did to pa," he relayed.

Lyra held out a hand. "Don't be afraid, precious," she cooed. "We're no friends of Hunnar here."

Jasper's eyes were impossibly wide, but he crept forward. This was a mama. They were naturally warm and loving, just like a papa. He looked at her outstretched hand. Jasper's mother always wanted to pet his soft hair and rub his even softer ears whenever he got home. It had become something of a greeting ritual with them.

Tilbei's mama's hand was a little low, but...the hybrid ducked down, tucking his head under her outstretched fingers, so her hand lay between his tall ears.

Lyra's eyes glinted with warmth as she gently rubbed at the half-Polkin's scalp and ears. "You really are precious," she whispered in an encouraging manner as she carefully tugged Jasper into a gentle hug. "Such lovely colors, too. My son was very lucky to have found you."

"Thank you." Tears pricked the hybrid's eyes at the wonder of being accepted so easily. "Oh, but I'm the lucky one." He pulled back to look seriously into Lyra's eyes. "You've done so well to raise such an amazing son. He's a hero! He saved my life!" His eyes just leaked more as he buried his face in the woman's shoulder. _"They were going to skin me."_

Tilbei shuddered and paled just a bit at the very thought. "Over my dead body, they were," he growled.

Lyra began to rub Jasper's back. "You're safe here. My son will protect you, precious." She peered over at Tilbei and sent him a smile as she said her next words. "Did you know that lilac is also my favorite color?"

"Yeah!" Jasper grinned, pulling his head up but enjoying the continued hug. It made something in his heart hurt, missing his own mother. "Bei told me you'd like me, Mama!"

The hybrid slapped a hand over his stupid mouth, ears drooping.

"I'm sorry," Jas whispered through his fingers. "You hug like my mama and where I'm from that's what we call our mate's mothers, too. I'm really sorry."

Oh, stars, she probably thought he was a stupid bumpkin now!

Lyra reached up to cup Jasper's face in her hands. "If you apologize, you'll offend me, sweet one. I want nothing more than for you to call me mama, as well," she insisted.

Lyra's feet lifted off the floor as Jasper hugged her again. She seemed to understand what he needed, petting his rabbit-like ears and hair.

"Shhh, dear," she soothed. "Everything is alright now. You're safe here. You're alright."

Tilbei felt his heart swell at the sight. He reached over to encase them both in a tight hug. "Thank you for joining our small family, Jasper," he said softly. "I told you she'd love you."

"You both must be starving!" Lyra gasped suddenly. "Come, come...what kind of food do you like to eat, sweet Jasper?"

"I'm usually vegetarian," the hybrid said uncertainly. "But I can eat things with meat, eggs, and milk in them. And I can eat a little meat by itself. So, please, don't do anything different for me. I'll be fine."

Jasper's mother liked more meat than veggies, though his father never touched any food that came from an animal. Fittingly, their hybrid son was somewhere in the middle. He'd also discovered he really liked something called 'bacon' that his mother had brought home from a trip once. It was like salty meat-candy. Yum.

"Fruits and vegetables are our main diet," Lyra stated as they all headed towards her kitchen. "First, we need to scan you to ensure that none of our food would harm you." She motioned to a small, round scanner on the wall. "Just place your hand there."

"Will it hurt?" Jasper whispered to Tilbei, not wanting to offend the sweet woman, but nervous none the less.

Tilbei shook his head. "Not one bit. Just place your hand on the circle, and it will scan it through like a picture to determine what kinds of food should be safe for you to eat." He then took Jasper's hand in his and gently placed it on the scanner, making sure that his own hand wasn't scanned in the mix.

Jasper's perked ears twitched when the scanner beeped. He peered at the screen, but couldn't read the language.

"What does it say?" he asked excitedly.

"Everything except sea grapes should be fine, ma," Tilbei responded. "It seems like sea grapes cause a bad reaction. It wouldn't kill him, but it's better not to avoid any discomfort."

"Everything but sea grapes makes it real easy, then," Lyra decided. "I'm going to make a veggie casserole."

"That sounds delicious! Do you need some help?" Jasper asked.

"Not today, sweet one," Lyra replied. "Tilly, show him around for a bit."

 "Will do!" Tilbei agreed as he led Jasper across one of the paths.

The first area they reached opened up to what could only be described as a round bathing room. Three rings of steps circled before them that led to the gently bubbling water below. In the back of the room were shelves with many flasks. Instead of towels, a cylindrical tube stood beside the shelves.

"That's the drying pipe," Tilbei explained. "It dries you right up after a bath."

Jasper jumped into the hollow cylinder, giggling madly as air rushed around him. He hopped out with a huge grin on his face, his lilac and white hair sticking in every direction.

Tilbei couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's enthusiasm. "You'll be able to reap its benefits a lot more later," he pointed out.

Tilly then led them to the next area, which was one of the guest rooms. The bed and pillows, like everything else, was circular. The floor was completely covered, but up above the ceiling showed the ocean water flowing overhead.

"These sheets are the same material you can use for clothes, if you wish." He said as he handed Jasper one. The material was quite soft.

The half-Polkin cooed, rubbing the fabric against his cheek as he gazed upward in rapt wonder.

"It's so amazing," Jas whispered in awe. "I love it here."

Once again, Tilly felt his heart swell at the sight. His mate liked his home, his mother, him. The Nubra couldn't be any happier. "Come, there's one more place I'd like to show you."

The two of them walked past the path that led to Lyra's bedroom and ended up in a dome that was hollow and clear. A few circular steps led down to the center, but it was very much like being inside a snow globe. The entire ocean could be seen at all corners...Nubra and Sepida swimming past along with all kinds of fish could be seen.

"What's this room?" Jasper asked, turning in circles to try to get a look at everything.

"It's a scouting room," Tilbei explained. "We can tell the weather faster by monitoring the waters. And sometimes it's just soothing to look at the sea."

"Yeah, it really is," Jasper agreed from where he'd pressed his face to the glass. "Ah! That fish is huge!"

Tilbei couldn't be more amused with his mate's reactions. "There are fish that are even bigger than that one," he admitted.

"Whoa," Jas whispered. "That's kind of scary and kind of amazing at the same time." He turned to Tilly with excitement in his eyes. "What about your room?"

"I live in a separate dome," Tilbei explained. "There is a special path that moves back and forth on its own and skirts around other domes to reach mine. It makes visiting between my mother and me simple."

"I can't wait to see it," Jasper said with a happy bounce, throwing himself at Tilbei and trusting the Nubra would catch him. "I know I've said it already, but I love it here. I hope you like where I'm from even half as much."

"I'm sure I'll love it equally as much," Tilly countered as he held the half-Polkin in his arms. "First, we should eat with my mother. Then, I'll take you to my home."

When the two men made their way back to the kitchen, the table was already set, and the casserole was divided into three equal parts in three deep bowls. Beside the bowls was a utensil that appeared like a round spoon with fork indentations on top

Jasper froze in the doorway, suddenly terrified of doing everything wrong. His background suddenly seemed wholly lacking. Jas was a half-breed from a lonely planet where the only alien anyone knew of was his mother.

He really only knew the customs of his home region and some of those from his mother's people. Jasper just _knew_ , deep in his bones, he was going to mess something up and deeply offend Lyra, who had been so kind to him. He desperately wanted her to like him, for Tilbei's sake and his own.

But, Jasper knew himself. His mouth sometimes ran away from him, or he would do things without thinking about it. It had gotten him in trouble more than once in his village. How much worse would it be here, where no one but Tilbei knew him or his culture? The only other aliens he'd gotten to really see where the Hunnars. They'd snatched him up practically the moment he'd docked in his first port.

A cold shock of fear surfaced that perhaps the only nice alien was Tilbei. That even the seemingly sweet woman in front of him would turn on him the moment he did something she didn't like. Jasper knew it was ridiculous, that it couldn't possibly be that way. His mate wouldn't have brought him if he thought his mother would be cruel to Jasper.

He tried to push the painful thoughts away, but it still niggled in the pit of his stomach as he stood like a statue, unable to enter the room.

Upon feeling Jasper's hesitation, Tilbei frowned in concern. "Is everything alright, Jas?" He asked softly as he held out a hand in invitation. "I'm right here. And we have a medbay unit nearby in case you get a bad reaction to the food that the scanner didn't expect."

_"I'm sorry,"_ the hybrid whispered, willing his stupid feet to lift up and _move_. He was being so dumb. "I'm really sorry."

The Nubra walked over to Jasper and wrapped his arms around him to encase him in his warmth. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to. We can go to your home planet for food, if you want."

"I _want_ to eat," Jasper protested. "My legs are just being really stupid and scared for no reason. My legs are scaredy-cat crybabies."

"Just pick him up and sit him on your lap, Tilly," Lyra suggested from her seat at the table.

Unable to argue with that logic, Tilbei did just that. He lifted the hybrid into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple, and then sat down next to his mother with Jasper on his lap. "Is this better?" He asked gently.

Jasper nodded, whispering another apology, his eyes flicking constantly to the other Nubra in the room. Why was she suddenly scaring him so much?

Then he remembered.

His first day with the Hunnars. He'd been dragged kicking and spitting, his spray exhausted on a Hunnar who'd been left gagging and stinking in a hallway somewhere. They'd taken him straight to the Alpha, to assess his worth. To see if he would die immediately or be used for profit. The Alpha had been found walking calmly from the galley holding a bowl of something hot and steaming.

Jasper pushed away what had happened next, shoved it away hard into a little box in his mind and locked it.

_"I-I'm s-sorry,"_ the trembling hybrid stammered. "I th-think I'm afraid of k-kitchens and dining rooms, n-now..."

Tilly's eyes widened, but Lyra was quick to act. She picked up her bowl and Jasper's before walking over to the living room, taking a seat on the plush material in the center.

"Then, we can eat over here in the living room," she concluded in a soft voice. "Bring him over, Tilly, quickly!"

Tilbei once again lifted the lovely hybrid into his arms and sat on the ground with Jasper back on his lap. "Is _this_ better, love?" He asked.

The half-Polkin nodded, burying his face in Tilbei's shoulder. He finally felt like he could breathe again.

"I'm so embarrassed," Jasper said into Tilly's skin. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, Jas," Tilbei replied as he pressed a kiss to the hybrid's head. "Never be afraid to let me know what makes _you_ afraid, ok? We don't mind."

"My son is right, sweet one," Lyra added as she began to gently rub Jasper's back. "Think nothing of it...now, would you like to try some of my casserole?"

"I really would. It smells really good," Jasper told her as the trembling in his voice finally began to die down.

She didn't _sound_ mad. Maybe she really was as nice as she seemed. Things seemed a lot less scary now. It was still a bit mortifying, but Jasper felt so much relief that no one was angry at him it made his chest prickle and his head light.

Even though Jasper seemed to be a full grown man, Lyra immediately took his bowl and scooped a moderate bite onto the spork before holding it up to Jasper. "Have a try, precious," she urged.

The full-grown hybrid made a little noise of contentment and opened wide.

The casserole was rich with vegetables and Lyra's special blend of spices. Though none of the spices were harsh, the combination caused a healing tingle from the mouth all the way down to the stomach. The elder Nubra waited for Jasper to assess his first bite, and then immediately fed him another.

"That's it," she cooed. "Food makes everything better."

Jas made yummy noises and relaxed like a blob of jelly, slumping happily against Tilbei, but opening his mouth eagerly for every offered spork-full.

Tilbei couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. His mother and his mate were certainly getting along. He reached for his own bowl and ate in alternating turns. "How do you like my mother's casserole, Jas?" He asked.

"So, goooood," Jasper murmured, rubbing his cheek against his mate's shoulder. He smiled shyly at Lyra. "Thank you so much. It's delicious."

Lyra's smile was nearly blinding. "You're quite welcome, sweet one," she responded. "How long are you planning on staying, Tilly?"

"For as long as Jasper wants," Tilbei replied. "We're also waiting for a response from Pip on the ship, and I promised to bring Jasper back to his home planet whenever he felt ready."

"Then, you are welcome to my cooked meals during your entire stay," she offered Jasper as she booped his nose.

"Really?" the hybrid squeaked in delight before his face fell. "I don't want to be a bother, though..."

"I rarely have Tilbei here to eat my cooking as it is," she said as she wagged her finger at Tilly. She then gently cupped the side of Jasper's face. "But for you, dear, it will be an absolute pleasure. It'd give me an excuse to try new recipes!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Jas leaned into the sweet woman's hand, suddenly missing his parents very much. "Thank you for being so patient and kind with me."

Lyra took hold of Jasper's face with both her hands as she pressed a sound kiss to the center of his forehead. "Thank you for choosing my son and allowing me to meet you."

Jasper's lavender cheeks blushed mauve as he ate up the kindness given so freely. Tilbei was clearly not the only good alien out there. He covered a yawn as Lyra ruffled his hair and gave one of his ears a quick rub. The half-Polkin felt safe and warm, with a full tummy and a mate to hold him. Jasper wasn't sure life could possibly get any better than this.

"Mmm, I think it's time we both go get some rest, ma," Tilbei suggested as he gingerly lifted Jasper in his arms and stood up. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Lyra nodded. "You've done well with the sweet one. I'm quite proud," she mused out loud.

Tilbei grinned. "See you later, ma."

The Nubra walked over to the path in the back of the dome that led to the outside, which was the sea. As Tilbei stepped onto the platform, the door opened to reveal a tube that gently propelled them forward. The tube curved between houses and they passed reefs, seaweed, and schools of fish along the way.

Jasper blinked sleepily, trying desperately to take in everything he saw. It was all so amazing and new. He didn't want to miss a moment.

About a minute later, the two of them walked through the door of the entrance of Tilly's own dome. Though the setup was similar to Lyra's, every room had a different color scheme. The colors were soft and laid out in varying shades. His master bedroom had a round bed that was big enough for the both of them. The blankets draped on the bed were in soft grays.

Tilbei gently laid Jasper down and clambered in beside him. "Let me know if the pillows are too high or low, or if the blankets aren't warm enough..." he insisted as he pressed a button on the side panel that caused a cover to slide over the top, shielding them from view.

“’Kay," the hybrid murmured before wriggling around, trying to pull off his shirt without sitting up. "Clothes are stupid," Jasper announced, giving up and letting his arms flop to his sides.

The Nubra chuckled and carefully peeled off Jasper's clothes one at a time. "There, better?" He murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Jasper's head and then laid back down.

The hybrid nodded with a soft smile, draping himself across his mate.

"Bei?" Jas said softly.

Tilbei felt a pleasant shiver roll down his spine at the sound of the rare nickname falling from his mate's lips. "Hmm?" He prompted.

"I like it here," Jasper said softly, snuggling himself against the dark-skinned Nubra. "Can we stay a while?"

The Nubra ran a hand up and down Jasper's back. He enjoyed the hybrid's warmth so much, he already wondered if he could ever sleep again without it. "We can stay for as long as you want, love," he suggested.

"I want to meet your friend," Jas added, rolling on top of Tilly. The hybrid stacked his hands on Tilbei's chest and rested his chin on top.

"And I want him to meet _you_ ," Tilly agreed. "He'll be so happy for us, I just know it. Though, I'm worried that he hasn't responded to the message yet."

Jasper reached up, tracing the bright orange spots gracing Tilbei's cheek.

"Do you have to be on the ship to get his message?" The hybrid asked.

Tilbei shook his head. "That model ship will shift colors on the outside if a message arrives. We can go to my scouting room and have it rise to the surface for us to peek at the ship from a distance to see if there has been a message or not," he explained. "I'll show you how it works later."

"Hmmm," Jasper purred, parting his legs to kneel over the Nubra's waist. He rolled his hips, pressing himself tightly to the man beneath him.   "Maybe you can show me how _this_ works..." he suggested, grinding his awakening cock against Tilly's.

Tilbei gulped as his hands took hold of the hybrid's hips and gently squeezed. "That depends on what you want to do with it," he responded huskily.

"Well, _that_ depends on how many want to come out to play," Jasper answered with a giggle as he continued rubbing against his lover. "Do I get one or two?"

Almost immediately, two of Tilly's shafts really did begin to shamelessly emerge. "S-Seems like it's two."

"I want one to cum inside me," Jasper whispered, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. "And I want to other to cum all over me."

At the half-Polkin's mere words alone, Tilbei felt his two shafts fully emerge and harden. "That can certainly be done, yes." He reached beside him to a small shelf where he had a few flasks. The flask that he chose was for lubrication. He moved out from under Jasper and walked on his knees behind him as he lifted the soft tail and promptly buried his face in it.

" _Stars_ , Jasper," the Nubra groaned as he placed a final lingering kiss on the tail and poured a small amount of the fluid from the flask onto his fingers. Though Jasper could stretch faster and safer than most species, Tilbei didn't want to take any chances. He began to gently coat the hybrid's inner walls with his fingers.

"Hurry," Jas gasped, wiggling his behind impatiently. "I want you inside me."

Once he was sure that Jasper was properly coated, Tilbei swiped the rest of the lubrication on one of his shafts and went back to his previous position with his back against the bed. He carefully tugged Jasper back on top of him and pressed the head of his shaft against his entrance. "Lower yourself at your own pace," he instructed.

Jasper shifted on his knees, rubbing the tip against him, then pushing back until the rounded head was inside of him. He grinned at Tilbei, giving him a little wink, before letting gravity take over. He sat back hard, sheathing the thick shaft inside him with a gasping moan.

Concerned, the Nubra took hold of Jasper's hips to steady him and frowned. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" He questioned.

_"Hnn."_ The hybrid looked at him with pupils blown wide. "I want to do that again. I can feel you so deep, Bei..."

Without thinking it twice, the Nubra carefully lifted Jasper almost all the way up before allowing him to slide all the way back down again. The second time he held Jasper in place, hovering above, as he thrusted upwards into his heat.

"Ahn! Fuck, yes!" Jas squirmed in Tilbei's firm grip, trying desperately to take his length deeper, harder. It felt so good, causing precum to leak from the hybrid's tip and drip on the ebony flesh tensing beneath him.

Tilbei continued to allow Jasper to have his moments of control and then kept him still during intervals so that he could drive himself wildly into the hybrid's depths. "Jas," Tilly hissed, dizzy with pleasure. "...so beautiful."

Jasper arched his back, trusting Tilbei to hold him up. He could feel the thick cock pounding inside him, teasing so close to his sweet spot. He braced his palms next to the Nubra's knees and spread his thighs.

"Mmff, _there._ Oh, fu-Right, there," Jasper gasped, his own length throbbing and tight.

The Nubra eagerly began to pound away at that area, releasing one of his hands to take hold of the lilac man's shaft, stroking it at a completely mismatched pace.

The half-bunny didn't seem to care, moaning wantonly. His cries grew louder, until he shouted Tilbei's name. White streams erupted from Jasper's tip, arching up before falling to puddle on the Nubra's dark flesh.

He was so damn beautiful. The Nubra didn't last much longer. Almost from the moment he felt Jasper's inner walls pulsing around his flesh, he cried out as he felt himself burst. But, it wasn't just the shaft nestled inside Jasper that ejaculated, the shaft on the outside burst as well, spewing his seed over Jasper's lower stomach.

The hybrid gasped and shivered, catching the cum with his fingertips and smearing it across his skin, rubbing it in.

The sight actually caught the attention of Tilbei's dormant third shaft, which peeked out its head in appreciation for the show. "Wow, Jas...that was so freaking hot!" He admitted with a wide grin.

Jasper gasped as one cock softened and slipped from him, leaving the newly awakened shaft prodding between his thighs. It missed his recently used entrance to slide through the warm wetness sliding from him. The tip rubbed over Jasper's balls, making him moan and tremble, before slicking up the underside of his shaft.

Jas was still hard and more than ready for round two, recovery time be damned. He wiped a puddle from Tilbei's stomach onto his hand and used it to slick both cocks before gripping them with both hands and pumping.

Tilly was going to die. _“J-Jasper!”_ He groaned as his hips began to thrust towards the hybrid’s hands. He shifted them to a sitting position so that he could bury his own hands into the half-Polkin’s tail. Though it took him a moment of concentration, he scratched and stroked different areas of the tail until he managed to get Jasper’s breath to hitch. Once he found the right spot, he kept his hands there to exploit it.

"B-Bei!" Jasper gasped out, then said it again and again, repeating the Nubra's name as he bucked and writhed.

Jas pumped harder, tightening his grip on the slick flesh. Tilbei's eyes widened as Jasper dipped his head down, his back bending impossibly, as though he had extra vertebrae. He pointed their erections to his lips, his tongue just able to reach their dripping tips. Jas flattened his tongue, dragging it across both of them as he moaned raggedly. He hands never stopped moving as he licked every inch of their cockheads, tongue retreating every few moments as if to savor their tastes mixing on his lips.

The Nubra had never seen or felt anything quite like it. It wasn't long before he neared the edge. "Fuck! Jas!" he all but yelped as he came then and there.

Jasper moaned, catching what he could on his tongue, the rest striping his face and hair. When he'd wrung the last drop from his favorite Nubra, Jas straightened his back. His eyelids fluttered closed as he licked the cum from his lips. He kept hold of Tilbei's shaft, pumping it fast with his own, though the Nubra was already spent. Jasper's body tensed, arching backward as he called his mate's name. The hybrid's body shuddered, shaking like a branch in a windstorm. His breath caught in his throat. So close, so...

Bliss hit him hard, rocketing through him and forcing air into his locked lungs. His hands jerked as his length swelled and shot, leaving pale puddles spattered across Tilbei's inky skin. Jasper's hands finally loosened as he swayed above his lover, blinking slowly, eyes beginning to roll up.

Tilbei was barely able to catch the lilac-hued man, gently draping the hybrid's limp form beside him. In his youth, he never would have guessed in a million years that his future mate would be such a sensual being. Though Nubra were sensual in general, and though he had seen more than a few Sepida with quite a bit of stamina, Jasper was one of a kind. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jasper's head. "I really am the luckiest Nubra on the planet," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around the half-Polkin.


End file.
